Prywatna Żaba Jego Królewskiej Mości
by Areki-chan
Summary: Tłumaczone z angielskiego. Opowieść o zwariowanym związku Bela i Frana, który rozpoczął się w dniu pojawienia się tego drugiego w Varii. DŁUGIE rozdziały. Zawiera większość bohaterów KHR. Rating M z powodu seksu, krwi, prób samobójstwa itp. Możliwe pary: BF, XS, 69F, 8059, 8018 itd.
1. Wstęp, Krew, Sen, Misja, Lody

**Tytuł oryginału: **His Royal Highness Owns a Frog

**Autorka: **MeLoNnAiSE

**Beta oryginału:** AmbiguousThoughts (rozdziały 1-12), KandiedTaikou (rozdziały 13-26)

**Język oryginału: **angielski

**Oryginał: s/5446208/1/****  
**

**Tłumaczenie:** Areki-chan

**Pomoc w tłumaczeniu:** Yaoorin

**Beta tłumaczenia:** Gin Gajad

* * *

**Od tłumacza: **Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie czegokolwiek innego niż piosenki. Przetłumaczone, aby pokazać tego wspaniałego fanfika tym, którzy nie znają angielskiego. I za mało jest BF po polsku.

**Od autorki:** Hej… to mój pierwszy fanfik po angielsku, więc... proszę, pomóżcie mi, jeśli robię cokolwiek źle.

KHR nie należy do mnie.

I… NIE nie lubię Varii w jakikolwiek sposób. Właściwie, WIELBIĘ I KOCHAM ICH POD KAŻDYM WZGLĘDEM. Ale jeśli występuje jakakolwiek krytyka na ich temat, proszę, pamiętajcie o tym, że to pomysły Frana, nie moje~!

* * *

Fran w łazience kwatery głównej Varii gapił się w lustro na swoją nową czapkę, do której noszenia został zmuszony przez osobę, która sama siebie nazywała „księciem".

Był to pierwszy dzień Frana w grupie zabójców zwanej Varią. Zastępował on Mammon, ich byłą iluzjonistkę, która, przynajmniej według plotek, zginęła. Fran nie mógł powiedzieć, że podobało mu się pierwsze wrażenie, jakie uczyniła na nim owa słynna grupa zabójców.

Szef, Xanxus, zawsze był zły na wszystko i wypoczywał na swoim fotelu jak król, bez końca krzycząc na innych i wyzywając ich. Najczęściej per „śmieciami". Nie powitał Frana w żaden inny sposób niż kiwnięcie głową na potwierdzenie, że go zobaczył. Na odchodne rzucił kieliszkiem w Squalo, aby ten przedstawił „nowego śmiecia" reszcie Varii.

Squalo. Rekin. Imię było dziwne, ale istota jeszcze dziwniejsza, według Frana oczywiście. Squalo był o wiele za głośny, aby móc go polubić, a jego krzykactwo Fran uważał za całkowicie zbędne. Jego długie, eleganckie, srebrne włosy także były trochę dziwne. Właściwie, Fran przy pierwszym spotkaniu pomyślał, że Squalo jest ładną kobietą. Cóż, Squalo mógłby być typową „irytującą kobietą" z tym całym krzyczeniem, wrzeszczeniem i protestowaniem… a sposób w jaki patrzył na szefa jasno wskazywał, że go kochał – co według Frana było kolejną głupotą.

Dalej, Lussuria – a raczej "gejlord" z perspektywy Frana i wszystkich w Varii. Ten ostentacyjnie pół-kobieto-mężczyzna ze swoją ekstremalną fryzurą i dziwnie wyglądającymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi był o wiele zbyt energiczny i piszczący, żeby Fran mógł go polubić. Powitał Frana wielkim wrzaskiem „KAWAIIIIII~!" prosto w twarz, zanim chłopak został zaatakowany przez falę gejowskiej istoty zwanej Lussuria. Fran wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

Następnie był Levi, zachowujący się jak prześladowca Xanxusa. To, jak podążał wszędzie za szefem i to, z jaką chęcią wypełniał najmniejszy nawet rozkaz pochodzący od szefa wydawało się Franowi dziwne, zwłaszcza że Xanxus zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na biedaka. A te wąsy… Ugh! – Fran wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

I potem… potem był Belphegor – którego spotkanie z Franem było najmniej oczekiwane.

Był wysoki i szczupły, z blond włosami postrzępionymi na wszystkie strony. Jego grzywka całkowicie zasłaniała mu oczy i zastanawiające było jak może cokolwiek widzieć. Jego głowę dekorowała tiara, nazywana przez niego koroną, z którą chyba nigdy się nie rozstawał, nawet podczas snu. Nie wspominając o jego przerażającym uśmiechu.

Belphegor siedział cicho w kuchni, kiedy przybył Fran, a w rękach trzymał kilka bardzo dziwnie wyglądających noży. Kroił świeże mięso, a podczas tej czynności błogim głosem powtarzał niczym mantrę sposoby zabijania ludzi. Fran uznał to za irytujące. Gdy tylko nowo przybyły postawił swój pierwszy krok w kuchni, Bel obrócił się i natychmiast przyłożył mu nóż do gardła.

- Kim, do cholery, jesteś? – Bel zapytał groźnie z szerokim, przerażającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jestem Fran. Nowy członek Varii w zastępstwie za Mammon – odpowiedział niezmiennym głosem młody iluzjonista. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, gdy spojrzał dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie powinny się znajdować oczy Bela, jeśli tylko jego grzywka by ich mu nie zasłaniała.

Bel przekrzywił głowę w zastanowieniu, gdy uważnie przyglądał się przybyszowi. Chwilę potem Bel znowu pojawił się blisko Frana i nałożył mu na głowę smoliście czarną czapkę w kształcie głowy żaby.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał Fran, nie zmieniając tonu.

- Jesteś teraz moim kouhaiem. Jestem Belphegor, ale będziesz się zwracał do mnie Bel-senpai albo książę – rozkazał Bel.

- Ale dlaczego miałbym…? – Fran próbował się kłócić, ale Bel dźgnął go trzymanym w dłoni nożem w rękę.

- _Będziesz_ robił co ci każę – rozkazał znów Bel, nim puścił swojego nowego kouhaia.

Fran był zmieszany. Nie rozumiał, czego chciał ten "książę" ani dlaczego założył mu tą dziwnie wyglądającą czapkę. Ale kiedy Fran spróbował ją zdjąć aby bliżej się jej przyjrzeć, kolejny nóż został wbity w jego rękę, po czym został znów wyciągnięty przez Bela.

- Ałć. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Fran tym samym niezmiennym tonem i z taką samą ekspresją.

- _Nie_ ściągaj tej czapki. Będziesz ją nosił aż umrzesz. I zwracaj się do mnie senpai – odpowiedział Bel.

- Dlaczego… Senpai? – Chciał wiedzieć Fran.

- Ushishishi… bo jesteś żabą. – Odpowiedź Bela była równie kłopocząca.

Jednakże Fran nie odważył się już znów zdjąć czapki. Nawet teraz, kiedy był już w piżamie, w swojej własnej sypialni. Fran spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze… Jego urocza twarz, blada skóra i drobne ciało idealnie komponowało się z krótkimi, turkusowymi włosami, które były tego samego koloru co jego oczy w lustrzanym odbiciu. Jednakże twarz, mimo całego swojego uroku była całkowicie bez wyrazu. Albo bardziej trafnie, bez śladu jakichkolwiek emocji.

Palce Frana powoli przesunęły się po dwóch znakach pod oczami… Znakach, które były podobne do tych należących do kogoś innego…

- Mammon…

* * *

**Trzy miesiące później**

- Oi, Żabciu… Przynieś mi coś do picia – rozkazał Bel podczas leniwego wypoczynku na kanapie.

- _Nie_ jestem twoim niewolnikiem, Senpai – zaprotestował monotonnie Fran, ale i tak poszedł do kuchni i przyniósł Belowi picie.

- Ushishishi, każdy chłop jest niewolnikiem Księcia – powiedział Belphegor z szerokim, promiennym uśmiechem.

- Tak, tak… Tylko upadły Książę, taki jak Senpai, mógłby to powiedzieć.

Uśmiech Bela znikł niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko Fran wypowiedział te słowa, a następnie ostry nóż znów trafił w plecy Frana.

- _Nie_ jestem upadłym Księciem, głupia Żabo – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Bel, po czym szeroki uśmiech znów zagościł na jego twarzy, a jego ręka puściła nóż.

Fran wyjął niezakrwawiony nóż ze swojego ciała bez narzekania i obejrzał go. W ciągu miesięcy, które minęły, Fran zaznajomił się z tymi nożami Bela o dziwnym kształcie. Relacja Księcia i jego kouhaia szybko się rozwinęła, gdy Fran został wyznaczony na jego partnera na misjach. Jednakże czy była to zmiana pozytywna czy negatywna, trudno było stwierdzić.

Fran odkrył, że Bel nie był tylko dziwny… ale szalony. Był draniem z obsesją na punkcie noży i krwi, nie przejmującym się zupełnie, co inni o nim myślą. Lussuria powiedział Franowi, że Bel zabił swojego brata bliźniaka, kiedy byli bardzo mali i po tym doświadczeniu Bel stał się tak uzależniony od przyjemności płynącej z mordowania i krwi, że stał się notorycznym mordercą i uciekał z Varii w celu doświadczenia jeszcze więcej tych przyjemności. Dla Varii, jeśli spojrzeć tylko na umiejętności walki, Bel był geniuszem – ku zaskoczeniu Frana. Ludzie nazywali go „Księciem Rozpruwaczem", a Fran nie mógł się nie zgodzić, gdy zobaczył roześmianego Bela rozpruwającego ciało człowieka. Prawie jakby doświadczał ekstazy.

Fran wiedział też, że z jakiegoś powodu Bel był bardzo oddalony od swojej królewskiej rodziny… i tak, Fran używał tego by obrazić Bela nazywając go „upadłym Księciem" –przezwiskiem, które Belowi się bardzo _nie_ podobało.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś. Głupi, idiotyczny książę jak ty na pewno został wyrzucony z królewskiej rodziny, bo nie mogli zaakceptować faktu, że mają tak szalonego dziwoląga noszącego ich imię – powiedział Fran płynnie znudzonym tonem jakby zwyczajnie stwierdził najbardziej oczywisty fakt na Ziemi.

- Zamknij się, Żabo. To nie twój interes – syknął Bel, podczas gdy dwa następne noże trafiły we Frana, który nadal stał nieruchomo.

Jeśli chodzi o Bela, odkrył u Frana niesamowicie rozwiniętą zdolność do obrażania ludzi, a z tą spokojną miną, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji, obelgi irytowały jeszcze bardziej. Bel wiedział o tym najlepiej ze wszystkich, jako że jego kouhai miał tendencję do ćwiczenia tej umiejętności na nim i grania mu na nerwach cały dzień.

- Ałć, Senpai. Proszę, przestań. Krzywdzisz mnie – zaprotestował Fran, ale raczej sarkastycznym niż naprawdę proszącym głosem, co w cholerę zirytowało Bela.

- Ushishishi… Nie obchodzi mnie to, Żabciu. – Książę uśmiechnął się, rzucając trzema kolejnymi nożami we Frana… i tym razem lepka czerwona ciecz _rzeczywiście_ wypłynęła z ran i pojawiła się na czarnym ubraniu drobnego iluzjonisty.

Zielonowłosy kouhai chciał znów zaprotestować, jednakże…

- VOIIIIIII~! Wy tam, śmiecie! Co wy wyprawiacie? – Niepowtarzalny głos Squalo rozbrzmiał echem w dół schodów. Fran pokazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Bela.

- Długowłosy kapitanie, idiota senpai rzuca we mnie nożami, a to tak bardzo boli. – Fran zaskomlał monotonnie z wypraną z emocji twarzą, a jego głos nie ukazywał nawet najmniejszych oznak bólu.

- VOIIII~! Wy głupie bachory! Bel! Wyciągnij ten pieprzony nóż z Frana zanim śmieć wykrwawi się na śmierć, do cholery! – krzyknął Squalo na tę dwójkę jak tylko zszedł ze schodów. Bel wydął wargi, ale wypełnił rozkaz, ku uldze Frana.

- To wasza misja, wy dwaj. A teraz idźcie ją wypełnić zanim szef znów roztrzaska na mnie kolejny pieprzony kieliszek! – rozkazał długowłosy kapitan, rzucając dużo papierów na stół.

- Masz ma myśli, że szef zgwałci cię jak dziwkę, którą jesteś, kapitanie? – Fran nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie obrażenia przystojnego, srebrnowłosego mężczyzny.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! Ty śmieciu! Zaraz cię, kurwa, zabiję! – reakcja Squalo była przewidywalna. Zaatakował Frana. Ale Fran, który był na to gotowy, uniknął ataku i wybiegł z kwatery głównej Varii, kiedy Squalo wściekle zawył.

Bel szybko podążył za swoim kouhaiem, trzymając w rękach papiery i lawirując między potencjalnie niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami fruwającymi po pokoju, które za cel obrały sobie Frana.

- VOIIIIIIII~! Wracaj tu, ty śmieciu! – wrzasnął za nimi Squalo, kiedy znikali mu z oczu. Jednakże…

- …zamknijże się, do cholery, Rekini Śmieciu. – Rekin Varii poczuł zimne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, słysząc znajomy głos. Jedyna osoba w Varii, która nazywała go śmieciem. Jedyna osoba, która w hierarchii grupy stała wyżej niż on.

- Xanxus… – wyszeptał jego imię Squalo, po czym powoli zaczął kurczyć się pod czerwonym, ognistym spojrzeniem na karku.

- Chodź tu, do cholery, Śmieciu – rozkazał Xanxus z wkurzoną miną.

Squalo niechętnie usłuchał, po czym został zmuszony do brutalnego pocałunku, gdy tylko wszedł na pierwsze piętro.

- Nn… Szefie…

Squalo szamotał się w silnych rękach swojego szefa, nim został zmuszony do poddania się, gdy Xanxus pogłębił pocałunek do momentu, aż nie usłyszał jęku płynącego z ust szermierza.

- Zapłacisz za to, że obudziłeś mnie tym swoim pieprzonym wrzaskiem, Śmieciu – wyszeptał Xanxus do ucha Squalo, a a jego gorący oddech sprawił, że Rekin Varii dostał gęsiej skórki. Xanxus wrzucił szermierza do swojej sypialni, zatrzasnął drzwi i przekręcił klucz.

* * *

- Ushishishi, jak wychodziłem, widziałem, że pojawił się szef. Wygląda na to, że Squalo ma DUŻE kłopoty – powiedział Bel z uśmiechem, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy siedzieli w swoim samochodzie poruszając się w kierunku celu ich misji.

- Nasz szef zamierza znów zgwałcić długowłosego kapitana. Ale to właściwie nie gwałt, skoro głupi kapitan jest wyraźnie w nim zakochany – stwierdził fakt Fran.

- Ushishi, jakbyś wiedział cokolwiek o seksie i gwałcie, Żabko.

- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, Senpai.

- Ushishi… Jesteś tego pewien, Żabo? – Uśmiechnął się szaleńczo Bel i przysunął do swojego kouhaia, jakby chciał dokuczyć młodemu iluzjoniście.

Zielonowłosy chłopak zwyczajnie odsunął się od księcia i wyjrzał przez okno. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do bliskości Bela, podczas gdy Squalo zachowywał się wręcz odwrotnie. Traktował Bela jak powietrze, gdy ten zawieszał się na nim jak dziecko.

Przyciemniane okno, które oddzielało kierowcę od ludzi na tylnych siedzeniach otworzyło się, po czym zabójca o niskim statusie zdał raport swoim szefom:

- Jesteśmy na miejscu, Bel-sama, Fran-sama.

* * *

- Ushishishi… Ledwo starczyło tej krwi, żeby mnie zadowolić – powiedział pokryty krwią Bel, wypoczywając na siedzeniu samochodu.

- Bel-senpai, jesteś już _przesiąknięty_ krwią… i to nie wymówka, żeby rzucać we mnie swoimi nożami, Senpai – westchnął Fran, wyciągając ze swojej ręki trzy niezakrwawione noże, tylko po to żeby znów zostać trafionym kolejnymi pięcioma. – Bel-senpai, mógłbyś przestać we mnie rzucać? Walka się już skończyła.

- Nie dzięki tobie, głupia Żabo. – Bel zignorował Frana i kontynuował rzucanie w swojego kouhaia, podczas gdy ten tylko wzdychał i wyciągał noże po jednym ze swojej ręki.

- Ushishi… Dlaczego nie krwawisz? – zapytał Bel, zauważając wszystkie niezakrwawione noże wyciągane ze skóry Frana.

- Z jakiegoś powodu nazywa się to iluzją, idioto-senpai – odpowiedział Fran, przewracając oczami.

- Hmm. Powinieneś używać swoich iluzji w _walce_, ty głupia żabo. – Bel rzucił we Frana kolejnymi trzema nożami.

Fran znów westchnął, decydując się na zginanie cennych noży Bela – tylko po to, aby zirytować swojego senpaia.

- _Nie_ niszcz własności księcia – zażądał Bel niskim głosem wyrywając noże z bladych dłoni Frana, powodując tym ruchem głębokie, otwarte skaleczenia na skórze kouhaia.

- Ałć, Bel-senpai. Skaleczyłeś mnie – jęknął Fran monotonnie.

Obaj obserwowali na zranienia, z których zaczęła płynąć czerwona, świeża krew. Ciecz powoli spłynęła po dłoni Frana, który siedział nie okazując żadnych emocji, jakby w ogóle nie czuł bólu, mimo że jego dłoń była poważnie zraniona.

Bel podniósł zakrwawioną dłoń blisko swojej twarzy, a jego oczy utkwione były w czerwonej cieczy. Książę poczuł jak wszystko zaczyna mu zachodzić mgłą przed oczami.

- Ah… Senpai, co ty ro-

_Zlizał krew z dłoni Frana._

Fran nic nie zrobił, tylko gapił się na szalonego księcia, zszokowany. Bel trzymał dłoń Frana delikatnie, przejeżdżając językiem wzdłuż świeżych ran.

Kouhai mógł poczuć język księcia na skórze – ciepły i miękki, a także wargi swojego senpaia na dłoni – poruszające się i czasami ssące jego skórę. Było to tak jakby Bel całował jego dłoń.

Fran spojrzał na księcia, który lizał i skubał jego dłoń i poczuł, że się prawie instynktownie rumieni, kiedy Bel włożył jego palce do swoich ciepłych ust i zassał.

Iluzjonista szybko oprzytomniał, gdy poczuł gorąco na policzkach i wyciągnął dłoń z uścisku senpaia.

- Przestań, Senpai – powiedział Fran i ten jeden raz jego głos wydawał się odrobinę drżeć.

Oczy Bela podążyły za dłonią Frana wyrażając irytację – taką jak dziecka, któremu właśnie zabrano jego ulubioną zabawkę. Ale książę się tym nie przejął, skoncentrował się za to na próbie naprawy uszkodzonych noży.

Obaj nie rozmawiali już przez całą drogę, a Fran nie mógł powstrzymać się od rozmyślań…

_Dlaczego się zarumieniłem?_

* * *

Tej nocy Fran śnił o księciu.

Znów byli w samochodzie, a Bel zlizywał krew z dłoni Frana. Tym razem jednak, jego senpai nie zatrzymał się na tym.

Jego usta przeniosły się z dłoni Frana, po jego ręce, zatrzymując się kusząco na krzywiźnie szyi kouhaia. Fran czuł gorący oddech księcia na swojej skórze, czuł też, że wydobywa z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy długie palce zaczęły masować twardość w jego spodniach…

Iluzjonista obudził się, oddychając ciężko. Natychmiast dotknął pościeli i poczuł ulgę, gdy spostrzegł, że nie była pobrudzona pewną cieczą. Sam jednakże czuł wiele silnych emocji i musiał coś z tym zrobić.

Przypomniał sobie pierwszą noc, kiedy miał mokry sen i swoje zdezorientowanie widząc gęstą ciecz na swoim łóżku.

_- To się zwie spermą, ty idioto. Kim ty jesteś, że nie wiesz? – Mammon potrząsnęła głową._

_- Ale… ja nic nie zrobiłem – odpowiedział szybko Fran. Mammon tylko westchnęła._

_- Spójrz, zdarza się. Jesteś facetem i dojrzewasz, przyzwyczaj się. Och, i spróbuj sprawić, żeby nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, kontroluj to trochę. Pranie pościeli kosztuje – stwierdziła Mammon ze znudzoną miną._

_- Ale jak to kontrolować? – spytał Fran niewinnie, podczas gdy Mammon prawie uderzyła głową w stół z frustracji._

_- Kim ty jesteś? Nawet ja wiem jak wy, chłopcy, to robicie._

_- Hm?_

_- Nazywa się to_ "masturbacją", _idioto. Zapłać mi, a opowiem ci o tym – zakończyła Mammon, nigdy nie pozwalając zejść na długo z tematu pieniędzy._

Fran westchnął na wspomnienie Mammon, którą widział zarówno jako siostrę, jak i nauczycielkę. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym powoli wstał i poszedł do łazienki, zapalając światła.

Światło migotało przez chwilę, zanim łazienka została rozświetlona komfortowym, ciepłym, pomarańczowym światłem. Fran zdjął bieliznę i ułożył się w suchej wannie, opierając się plecami o jej zimną, gładką powierzchnię.

Jego drobne palce powoli owinęły się wokół jego przyrodzenia, po czym zaczął poruszać ręką… zaczynając powoli i miarowo.

_Tak jak zawsze to robisz… Nie myśl o niczym…_

Powiedział do siebie Fran, ale kiedy poczuł wzrastającą przyjemność i jego ręka przyspieszyła rytm, zamknął oczy i nie mógł powstrzymać pojawiającej się w jego myślach twarzy pewnej osoby.

_- Co robisz sam o tak późnej godzinie, Żabko?_

- Nn… – Cichy jęk wymsknął się z ust Frana, kiedy poczuł kilka kropel nasienia spływających po jego palcach. Zaczął poruszać ręką szybciej i usłyszał kolejny jęk opuszczający jego usta.

_- Chodź tu… Pozwól księciu ci pomóc…_

- Ah… nn… – Fran wykręcił się trochę, kiedy poczuł, że zbliża się do swojego limitu.

_- Ushishi… Podoba ci się, Żabko?_

- Nnn…! Sen… pai…! – Fran zajęczał głośno, gdy kremowa ciecz wytrysnęła na jego ręce. Iluzjonista otworzył oczy i gapił się na nią kilka chwil, po czym spłukał ją do wanny i umył się.

_Dlaczego pomyślałem o głupim senpai…?_

Zastanowił się Fran, ochlapując swoją twarz zimną wodą.

_Ale to było takie rzeczywiste… Każdy dotyk, każde uczucie…_

_Czy ja… sam sobie pokazałem iluzję?_

Iluzjoniście nie podobał się ten pomysł. Ubrał się i wrócił do swojej sypialni, po czym położył się do łóżka, nakrywając kołdrą swoje drobne ciało.

_Nie myśl o tym. Nie myśl o nim._

Powiedział do siebie Fran, aby zasnąć.

* * *

**Następnego ranka**

- Voi, ten głupi szef… – wymamrotał Squalo, masując swoje plecy maścią.

Szermierz próbował znaleźć usprawiedliwienie swojego bólu pleców, ale żadne nie było przekonywujące, skoro malinki na jego bladym ciele były wyraźnie widoczne. Było oczywiste, że znowu szef Varii i jego kapitan robili ze sobą sprośne rzeczy. Levi, dla porównania, sztyletował Squalo wzorkiem i był wyraźnie zazdrosny, że uwaga szefa nie była skupiona na nim.

Lussuria jednakże był dziwnie cicho tego ranka. Zamiast jego zwyczajnych ostentacyjnie gejowskich zachowań i komentarzy, siedział bardzo spokojnie na kanapie, delikatnie obgryzając paznokcie, jakby był bardzo zamyślony. Właściwie, _był _zamyślony.

Zeszłej nocy, kiedy Lussuria wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, aby pójść do łazienki, usłyszał ze środka hałasy. Ciężkie oddechy i dyszenie, do tego czasami jęki przyjemności. Głos należał do osoby, po której się tego zupełnie nie spodziewał – Frana.

Fran, według Lussurii, był niesamowicie uroczym chłopcem – z drobnym ciałem, chudymi rękoma i „moe" twarzą otoczoną kosmykami morskich włosów, które pasowały mu do oczu. Przypominał trochę Mammon z tymi znakami pod oczami, które były jednak odrobinę mniejsze niż te należące do iluzjonistki arcobaleno. Wyobrażenie sobie młodego członka Varii robiącego coś, co mogło spowodować taki jęk było niespodziewane.

Na dodatek, Lussuria usłyszał nawet jak chłopak powiedział „senpai" zanim jęki ucichły i bardzo dobrze wiedział, kto był osobą, którą Fran nazywał „senpaiem".

Czy była to osobista sprawa, czy sprawa między tymi dwoma, Lussuria nie był pewien, ale wiedział, że jako „rzekoma niania" Varii musiał coś zrobić z dwoma najmłodszymi osobami w grupie. Nie chciał interweniować, ale musiał się upewnić, że ta dwójka była bezpieczna, szczególnie z obsesją Bela na punkcie noży i krwi.

I tak, kiedy tylko śpiący Fran zszedł na dół, Lussuria szybko zabrał go do salonu, z dala od jadalni, gdzie przebywała reszta Varii.

- O co chodzi, Lussuria? – zapytał Fran, po czym ziewnął.

- Um, Fran-chan… Zeszłej nocy, gdzieś około pierwszej… – Lussuria powoli podszedł do tematu, ale Fran od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tamten chciał powiedzieć.

Morskie oczy otworzyły się szerzej w szoku, że ktoś odkrył, co Fran robił wczoraj w nocy. Chłopak przeklął w myślach tego, kto zadecydował o nie posiadaniu prywatnych łazienek w kwaterze głównej Varii.

- Możesz zapomnieć o tym, co słyszałeś, Lussuria? – spytał cicho Fran, ale jego słowa nie brzmiały zbyt prosząco, gdy wypowiedział je takim tonem. Monotonnym.

- Nie, nie… Nie chciałem cię szantażować ani nic, Fran-chan. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że cokolwiek robisz, uważaj na Bel-chana. Wygląda na to, że jest bardzo brutalny ze swoimi nożami – stwierdziła Niania Varii tak, jak matka mówi do dziecka i to zdenerwowało Frana jeszcze bardziej.

Fran przeklinał się i przeklinał w myślach, że nie zrobił tego we własnej sypialni. Nie powinien być na tyle nieuważny, żeby myśleć, że nikt nie wyjdzie w nocy. Co więcej, Lussuria, ze wszystkich osób, usłyszał imię, które bez zastanowienia wypowiedział! Iluzjonista szybko rozważył wszystkie wyjaśnienia jakich mógł użyć, aby przekonać Lussurię i modlił się, żeby Gejlord mu uwierzył.

* * *

W międzyczasie, Belphegor właśnie zszedł ze schodów, z włosami potarganymi na wszystkie strony w bardzo interesujący sposób. Niemniej jednak, jego włosy dekorowała korona, którą zresztą nosił przez cały czas.

Squalo jadł śniadanie przy stole w jadalni i cicho narzekał na ból w plecach i wygłaszał negatywne komentarze dotyczące szefa Varii, gdy Bel podszedł do Rekina i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

- Ushishishi… Squalo znów bolą plecy. Książę zastanawia się dlaczego~ – Bel zaśmiał się złośliwie, podczas gdy Squalo uderzył księcia.

- Voi, zamknij się, zanim cię zranię – zagroził Squalo i Belphegor zostawił temat, widząc, że szermierz nie ma nastroju do kłótni.

Minęło tylko kilka minut ciszy, zanim Bel zaczął szturchać rękę Squalo. Szermierz zignorował to i kontynuował jedzenie, ale książę nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. Zaczął szturchać twarz szermierza i szarpnął za mały kosmyk włosów. Po kilku sekundach Squalo zareagował.

- VOIIIII~! Czego, do cholery, chcesz, Bel? – krzyknął sfrustrowany Squalo na Bela, który idealnie udawał niewiniątko.

- Ushishishi… Ne, ne, Squalo, widziałeś może głupią żabę? – zapytał Bel z szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Squalo chciał trzasnąć księciem w ścianę, po prostu po to, żeby spróbować zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy.

- Lussuria przed chwilą zaciągnął go do salonu… Czemu pytasz? – spytał Squalo kończąc zdanie, ale kiedy podniósł głowę, zauważył, że blond włosego księcia nigdzie nie ma.

- VOIII~! Ty głupi księciu! Zabiję cię kiedyś~! – stęknął do siebie Rekin, po czym znów powrócił do jedzenia śniadania.

* * *

- Nie, powiedziałem, że nic się nie dzieje między mną i tym głupim senpaiem, Lussuria.

- Och, Fran-chan, nie musisz się wstydzić.

- Ale naprawdę nic między nami nie ma.

- Tak, tak, Fran-chan. Możesz uciec ode mnie, ale nigdy nie uciekniesz od swojego serca.

- O co ci chodzi? _Powiedziałem_, że nie chodzę ani nic z tym idiotą-senpai.

Belphegor natychmiast się zatrzymał, kiedy usłyszał głosy swojego kouhaia i Lussurii. Zdecydował się ukryć za ścianą i posłuchać, o czym ta dwójka rozmawia.

- Chciałem tylko przypomnieć ci, żebyś uważał, Fran-chan.

- Ale nie ma nic, _na co_ miałbym uważać; nie łapiesz tego, Lussuria?

- Nie musisz tego ukrywać, to w porządku. Spójrz na mnie, wyrażam siebie, widzisz?

- I ty, ze wszystkich osób, używasz siebie jako przykładu dla mnie?

- Co to miało znaczyć? Nieważne, po prostu upewnij się, że uważasz na Bel-chana. Nie chcę, żeby cię skrzywdził, kiedy razem śpicie.

- _Nie_ śpimy razem, Lussuria, dlaczego tak ciężko jest ci to zrozumieć?

- Cóż, może nie teraz, bo nie znacie się jeszcze zbyt długo. Ale wkrótce, pocałunki i przytulanie zmienią się w coś bardziej intymnego, Fran-chan.

- Co? _Nie_ robię żadnych takich rzeczy z tym bezmózgim księciem.

- Fran-chan, jeśli chodzisz z Bel-chanem…

- _Nie_, po raz setny, Lussuria, _nie _chodzę z tym głupim senpaiem – powtórzył znów Fran, z irytacją wyraźnie widoczną w jego słowach, ale nie w tonie głosu.

- Ale jeślibyś z nim nie chodził, nie wypowiedziałbyś jego imienia podczas masturbacji, prawda, Fran-chan? – argumentował Lussuria, a Belphegor, który cały czas siedział cicho, wydał z siebie ciche „ech?", zanim skupił się z powrotem na rozmowie.

- To było… to było co innego. I nie mów słowa masturbacja tak bezwstydnie. – Fran poczuł, że się rumieni i użył całej swojej mocy, żeby spróbować uspokoić się i pokonać gorąco wypełzające na policzki.

- Ale nie ma czego się wstydzić, prawda? Och… Czekaj chwilę… – Lussuria wydawał się mieć nowy pomysł. – Fran-chan, czy to, być może, jest _nieodwzajemniona miłość_ do Bel-chana? – To zdanie Lussurii sprawiło, że obaj, Fran i Bel, otworzyli szerzej oczy.

Ale zanim Fran zdążył zaprotestować, dobiegł ich głos z drugiej strony pokoju. Pokój przedzielony był ścianą, w której w dwóch różnych miejscach znajdowały się otwory drzwiowe.

- VOIIII~! Co ty robisz, kucając tutaj, Bel? – usłyszeli głos Squalo, ale Fran był bardziej skupiony na tym, co szermierz powiedział.

Iluzjonista szybko przebiegł przez przejście i rzeczywiście, był tam jego senpai siedzący tuż obok w na tyle małej odległości, aby bez przeszkód podsłuchać jego rozmowę z Lussurią.

Książę spojrzał na swojego kouhaia w niedowierzaniu; nie było uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- Żabo, ty… – Bel zaczął mówić, zanim przerwały mu papiery, które Squalo upuścił na niego.

- Voi, to twoja nowa misja, Bel, szef przydzielił ci ją zeszłej nocy, zapomniałem ci je dać – powiedział Squalo, po czym spojrzał na Frana. – I twoja też, Fran, skoro jesteście partnerami.

Szermierz opuścił pokój, ciągnąc za sobą księcia, mamrocząc coś o szczegółach misji. Fran nie robił nic, tylko stał w ciszy, powoli oceniając sytuację.

_Idiota-senpai był tutaj cały ten czas, więc usłyszał rozmowę._

_I ta rozmowa była tylko bzdurami oprócz…_

- Cholera. – Było jedynym komentarzem Frana, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego senpai teraz wiedział o jego masturbacji zeszłej nocy, o tym, że wypowiedział imię Księcia i teraz Bel pewnie myślał, że Fran jest w nim zakochany.

Lussuria, który widział wszystko i natychmiast zrozumiał sytuację, podszedł do Frana i położył mu współczująco rękę na ramieniu.

- Ojej.

* * *

Sytuacja pomiędzy "Księciem Rozpruwaczem" i jego kouhaiem była w rzeczywistości bardzo dziwna. Jednakże, jakby ktoś chciał jeszcze wszystko pogorszyć, wybrano okropny czas na ich szczególną misję. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby była to zwykła idź zabij dzisiaj tę grupę misja, nie, musiała być długa, trwająca ponad miesiąc w Japonii.

Dwaj zabójcy siedzieli teraz w samolocie, Fran przy oknie, a Bel na siedzeniu tuż po jego prawej stronie. _Niezbyt_ dobre ułożenie dla ich sytuacji.

Tego popołudnia zostali wysłani niemal natychmiast na lotnisko, więc obaj Fran i Bel byli zajęci różnymi rzeczami i nie mieli szansy porozmawiać. Jednakże, właśnie wtedy, gdy siedzieli w samolocie obok siebie, z mnóstwem czasu i idealnych momentów na rozmowę, obaj siedzieli cicho. Głowa Frana dosłownie przykleiła się do okna samolotu, gdy tylko usiadł, podczas gdy Bel słuchał swojej mp3 – włączając na pełną głośność powtarzające się głosy krzyczących ludzi, przerażając każdego, kto akurat zbliżył się na tyle, żeby to usłyszeć.

Tym razem ich misja polegała na zraportowaniu w japońskiej bazie Vongoli o bieżącej sytuacji Varii, a także zerknięciu na japońską bazę, która dopiero co oddana została pod kontrolę Vongoli Decimo – innymi słowy, lecieli zobaczyć czy Sawada Tsunayoshi i jego strażnicy dobrze sobie radzą jako Dziesiąte Pokolenie Rodziny Vongoli.

Xanxus teoretycznie miał wykonać tę misję osobiście, ale kiedy obejrzał papiery i zobaczył na nich imię Tsuny, natychmiast ją odrzucił. Squalo, który był następny, także był niedysponowany, bo szef Varii nie chciał, aby jego Rekin był daleko z tak błahego powodu na aż tak długi czas. Levi także nalegał, aby zostać i służyć/prześladować szefa. Belphegor i Lussuria, z drugiej strony, nie mieli nic przeciwko – ale strażnicy chcieli spotkać Frana, nowego iluzjonistę Varii, więc wysłanie go z Belem było najlepszym pomysłem.

_Niech cholera weźmie samolubnego szefa i jego długowłosą dziwkę_, przeklął Fran w myślach.

Godzina minęła, a Fran nadal miał głowę przyklejoną do okna samolotu. Jednakże, zaczynał czuć się śpiący z powodu braku snu zeszłej nocy. Zielonowłosy iluzjonista zerknął ukradkiem na księcia i poczuł ulgę widząc swojego senpaia śpiącego z głową na poduszce, którą jego ręce ciasno tuliły do siebie.

Fran oderwał swoje czoło od szyby i odwrócił się w stronę księcia. Badał wzrokiem niewinnie wyglądającą twarz, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego senpai wygląda tak samo jak na zdjęciach zrobionych dziesięć lat temu. Jedyną różnicą były jego włosy i ubrania. Morskie oczy spojrzały na usta, które wczoraj ssały jego dłoń i Fran pomyślał o swojej wyobraźni, w której te same usta ssały coś innego…

Fran potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tej myśli. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na księcia, próbując wymyślić sposób wytłumaczenia księciu incydentu z masturbacją, a także o nieporozumieniu spowodowanym tym, co Lussuria powiedział. Ale jak mógł wytłumaczyć fakt, że pomyślał o Belu, robiąc coś tak erotycznego?

- Chcą panowie coś do picia? – Słodki i grzeczny głos stewardesy zakłócił myśli Frana. Pokręcił głową, a ona się uśmiechnęła. – Ty i twój chłopak wyglądacie razem naprawdę uroczo. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, zazdroszczę. – Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła do innych pasażerów, ale jej komentarz pozostał w myślach Frana.

_Ten głupi, bezmózgi senpai wygląda jakby był moim chłopakiem?_

Fran gapił się na śpiącą twarz księcia w niedowierzaniu, ale kiedy spojrzał na szczegóły tej twarzy, która zawsze wydawała się gościć uśmiech maniaka, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył jak pociągający był jego senpai – prawie bez żadnej skazy. Jeśli tylko mógłby zobaczyć jego oczy…

_Nie, nie. Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem o tym senpaiu jako "pociągającym"? Postradałem zmysły?_

Fran użył swoich dłoni, aby przywrócić sobie spokój ducha poprzez delikatne uderzenie, zanim powiedział sobie, żeby iść spać.

_Nie myśl o nim._

- Nn…

Bel został obudzony, kiedy szczególnie duży, aksamitny przedmiot oparł się o niego. Już miał zacząć narzekać, kiedy przerwała mu bliskość twarzy jego kouhaia w stosunku do jego własnej. Przedmiot, który spoczywał na jego ramieniu był w rzeczywistości czapką Frana w kształcie głowy żaby, do której noszenia Książę zmusił iluzjonistę już pierwszego dnia ich spotkania i powiedział, żeby nigdy jej nie zdejmował.

Książę nadal pamiętał, co pomyślał sobie pierwszego dnia o nowo przybyłym. Siedział tam tylko, krojąc świeże mięso, aby wyładować się z powodu zniknięcia Mammon, kiedy nagle Fran wszedł do środka.

Fran wyglądał jak kosmita – ale nie kosmita z dużymi oczami, zieloną skórą i płetwami. Wyglądał jak coś nie z tego świata, piękno, którego Bel nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jego oczy były jak szmaragdy i pięknie komponowały się z jego włosami, które były w tym samym kolorze co oczy. Jego usta były bladoróżowe i błyszczące, a jednocześnie cienkie i gładkie. Bel przypomniał sobie jak zastanawiał się, jak te usta smakują. Jego skóra była blada i kremowa, wyglądała na delikatną i miękką w dotyku. Fran był już ubrany w mundur Varii, ale wciąż pozostawał niezaprzeczalnie uroczy.

Ta „uroczość", którą Bel ujrzał tamtego dnia, szybko została przez niego zapomniana, gdy sam został przez Frana wielokrotnie obrażony. Ta twarz i głos, które nigdy nie ukazywały ani trochę uczuć i emocji irytowała Bela, i tak, zgadza się, dlatego ciągle rzucał w kouhaia swoimi nożami bez żadnego powodu.

Ale teraz, kiedy spoglądał na twarz Frana spod swojej grzywki, „uroczość", którą zobaczył pierwszego dnia wydawała się wzrastać. Włosy Frana urosły od tamtego czasu, a dlatego że zamknął oczy, Bel mógł podziwiać jego długie rzęsy. Jego policzki ten jeden raz były delikatnie zaróżowione, a można to było dostrzec tylko dzięki małej odległości między nimi. Jego usta – które wyglądały bardziej kusząco niż kiedykolwiek – były lekko rozchylone, w idealnym brzoskwiniowym odcieniu.

Bel nadal pamiętał smak krwi Frana z wczoraj. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował się zlizać krew z dłoni swojego kouhaia w ten sposób, ale chęć, żeby to zrobić była tak wielka, że przezwyciężyła wszystkie powody. Krew, która wyciekła z świeżo przeciętych ran była słona i miała smak żelaza… ale kiedy Bel smakował dłoń iluzjonisty, odkrył, że krew miała dziwny, słodki posmak. Zapach i smak, którym nie mógł – _nie potrafił _– się oprzeć sprawiła, że prawie podświadomie książę zaczął ssać i całować dłoń.

Wtedy, usłyszał rozmowę Lussurii z Franem. Bel nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, kiedy usłyszał, że Fran wypowiedział jego imię podczas masturbacji, kiedy on wyobrażał sobie sto sposobów na „pożarcie" swojego uroczego kouhaia. Nie była to miłość, było to zdecydowanie pożądanie. Ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, co Fran o nim myślał, zastanowił się, co tak naprawdę czuł.

Bel nie był pewien czy teoria Lussurii – że Fran był w nim zakochany – była prawidłowa. Książę słyszał jak jego kouhai kłócił się z Lussurią, który był przy tym nieustępliwy i uparty. Było raczej widoczne, że Fran nic o nim nie myślał; Bel nie był na tyle głupi żeby tego nie zauważyć – ale to było zanim pojawił się temat masturbacji. Wtedy, Bel już nie był taki pewien. Mogło to być zwykłe pożądanie, takie jakie on czuł do kouhaia.

Książę nagle odkrył, że bawi się kosmykiem bladozielonych włosów Frana, które wcześniej spoczywały na policzkach kouhaia. Odległość między nimi była niewielka, a gdy Bel nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia na zapraszającą minę, przysunął się i odległość między nimi zmniejszyła się jeszcze bardziej.

Byli tak blisko, że Bel czuł ich łączące się oddechy, a jego palce przeniosły się z włosów Frana na miękkie policzki. Przesunął płynnie kciukiem wzdłuż policzka aż do ust, gdzie pozostał, zahipnotyzowany ich uwodzicielskim pięknem. Pokusa urosła i usta Bela dzieliły milimetry od warg jego kouhaia, kiedy nagle szmaragdowe oczy otworzyły się.

Fran zamrugał widząc twarz księcia tak blisko, a jego małe dłonie odepchnęły Bela. Poczuł, że się zarumienił.

- Co próbowałeś zrobić, Senpai? – wyszeptał Fran, zbyt zszokowany aby wydać jakikolwiek głośniejszy dźwięk.

Bel nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na swojego kouhaia, po czym odwrócił się, zmieszany. Fran czuł się tak samo i rozważył, co książę mógłby zrobić, gdyby tylko go nie odepchnął.

_Czy Bel senpai chciał mnie pocałować? Ale dlaczego?_

Fran poczuł dziwne uczucie kłębiące się w sercu, kiedy pomyślał o całowaniu Bela, o uczuciu tego ciepłego języka na swoim. Szybko pozbył się tych myśli, ale zanim zdążył znowu oprzeć czoło o okno, Bel dotknął jego dłoni. Kouhai cofnął swoją niemal natychmiast i gapił się na siedzenie, zamiast na twarz senpaia, ale jeśli Bel się obraził, nie pokazał tego.

- Ej, Żabko… – wyszeptał Bel Franowi do ucha, gorącym oddechem sprawiając, że na rękach Frana pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

- C-co, Senpai? – Fran próbował utrzymać swój zwykły i monotonny ton głosu, ale odkrył, że było to coraz trudniejsze. Bel oddychający wprost na jego szyję zdecydowanie nie pomagał.

- Naprawdę wypowiedziałeś moje imię? – spytał Bel, bardzo cichym głosem.

Fran nie spodziewał się tego. Szybko przeszukał myśli w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, która by go nie zawstydziła za bardzo, ale wtedy pomyślał, że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na więcej pytań i jeszcze więcej kłamać, więc zdecydował się być szczerym.

- Tak, Senpai, tak było – szepnął Fran monotonnie, mając nadzieję, że nie pokazał swojego zdenerwowania.

Bel poczuł, że jego serce szarpnęło się dziwnie, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź kouhaia. Stwierdzenie, że był szczęśliwy, nie byłoby zgodne z prawdą, ale zdecydowanie nie rozczarował się.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał dalej Bel, nadal szeptem.

- Ja… – Fran zatrzymał się, niepewny, czy powinien pozwolić prawdzie wyjść na jaw, zdecydował się mówić dalej. – Pomyślałem o tobie, Senpai. Nie wiem, dlaczego – szepnął szczerze. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się otworzył w stosunku do Bela w tym momencie… przez chłodne powietrze? Cichą atmosferę? Fran nie wiedział.

Bela zadowoliła ta odpowiedź i zdecydował nie wypytywać iluzjonisty o nic więcej. Czuł silną potrzebę pocałowania Frana, ale oparł się jej i odsunął z powrotem na swoje siedzenie.

Obaj zabójcy byli głęboko zamyśleni tej nocy, żaden z nich nie rozumiał co czuł do drugiego.

* * *

- Hej, Bel~! Tutaj~! – Wesoły głos zawołał księcia jak tylko on i Fran wyszli z lotniska. Bel podążył za głosem, spotykając Yamamoto Takeshiego i Gokuderę Hayato stojących obok siebie w garniturach. Yamamoto machał im, a Gokudera się krzywił. Jak zwykle.

- Bel-senpai, kim są ten zbyt wesoły mężczyzna i ta srebrnowłosa kobieta, która wygląda jakby cierpiała na zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego? – spytał Fran, a Bel uśmiechnął się na jego komentarz.

- Ushishi… Machający to Yamamoto Takeshi, strażnik deszczu Vongoli, a ten drugi to Gokudera Hayato, strażnik burzy, znany też jako „Smoking Bomb". Znamy ich z bitwy o pierścienie Vongoli. Smoking Bomb nie jest jednak dziewczyną, nawet jeśli tak wygląda – wyjaśnił Bel ze swoim zwyczajnym szalonym uśmieszkiem zanim zaciągnął iluzjonistę na spotkanie strażników.

- Hej, Księciu Rozpruwaczu, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Yamamoto uśmiechnął się ciepło do Bela, a ten odpowiedział mu szalonym uśmiechem.

- Ushishi… Księciu miło was znów widzieć - powiedział Bel, patrząc głównie na Gokuderę, który nadal nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Dużo czasu zajęło wam przybycie tutaj – Gokudera powiedział na powitanie.

Gokudera i Belphegor byli w odrobinę dziwnym związku, który skończył się dawno temu. Obaj byli strażnikami burzy i walczyli ze sobą w walce o pierścienie, ale kiedy walka się skończyła i czas mijał, stali się kochankami. Fizycznie byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, jednak ich charaktery nie były do siebie dopasowane. Bel miał zbyt wybuchowy charakter, szalony i dziwny, aby Gokudera mógł go zaakceptować i zrozumieć. Dlatego też zerwali ze sobą. Było, minęło, tak szybko i nagle jak burza, którą obaj byli.

Jednakże, burza zawsze zostawia jakieś zniszczenia i nawet jeśli obaj dalej żyli na własny sposób, niezręczność między nimi nadal pozostała.

- Łał, Bel, czy to ten nowy iluzjonista Varii? – Yamamoto poruszył się w kierunku Frana, który stał bardzo spokojnie, z twarzą nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji.

- Ushishi, właśnie tak. Ta żaba nazywa się Fran – przedstawił go Bel, a Fran skinął głową na strażników.

- Maa, maa, jesteś uroczy, Fran, haha. – Lekki komentarz Yamamoto sprawił, że natychmiast trzy spojrzenia zostały skierowane w jego stronę.

Frana, które mówiło: _Nie_-nazywaj-mnie-uroczym.

Bela, które mówiło: Nawet-o-tym-nie-_myśl_.

I Gokudery, które mówiło: Ośmielasz-się-nazywać-przy-mnie-innych-facetów-uroczymi?

Ale Yamamoto, będąc Yamamoto, nie zauważył tych spojrzeń i tylko zaśmiał się jak zawsze. Cała czwórka usiadła w samochodzie, gotowa jechać do japońskiej bazy Vongoli.

Podczas jazdy Fran myślał o sobie i swoim senpaiu. Po owym incydencie w trakcie lotu nie rozmawiali ze sobą już więcej i niemal wrócili do normalności po wylądowaniu. Bel rzucał w niego nożami, a on obrażał swojego senpaia… Było tak jak zwykle, jakby nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło. Fran nie był pewien co robić ani co to wszystko znaczy. Właściwie, nie wiedział nawet co _on sam_ czuł w tej sytuacji. Wiedział jedynie, że czuł się zupełnie inaczej w stosunku do senpaia. Zaczynał przyglądać się ruchom księcia, wsłuchiwać w jego mowę – nie podobało mu się to uczucie.

Bel myślał o tym samym. Cały czas obserwował swojego kouhaia i nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia jak te usta mogłyby smakować, jakie to ciało mogłoby być w dotyku, jak byłoby je przytulać. Nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej „żaby" i nie mógł przestać zwracać uwagę na to jak inni ludzie go postrzegali. Książę czuł, jakby zaraz miał wbić dziesięć sztyletów w ciało Yamamoto, kiedy ten pochwalił Frana, tak samo jak wszystkich innych, którzy ośmielili się nawet _spojrzeć_ na jego kouhaia. Jednak ku jego uldze, Fran był drętwy i milczący, nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi ani nie okazywał nikomu uczuć.

Yamamoto, który prowadził, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył w lusterko na Frana i Bela. Nawet jeśli szermierz wiedział o dawnym związku Belphegora i Gokudery – który był teraz jego kochankiem – nie żywił jednak do księcia urazy. Według niego, słodko było widzieć jak Fran zawsze miał tendencję do odwracania wzroku, kiedy Bel patrzył i jak Bel zawsze odwracał wzrok, gdy Fran na niego patrzył. Uważał związek dwóch członków Varii za niezaprzeczalnie uroczy.

Z kolei Gokudera burzył się ze złości. Zauważył jak Yamamoto cały czas patrzy w lusterko i uśmiecha się. Źle to zrozumiał. Myślał, że Yamamoto zerka na Frana i nie mógł się powstrzymać od sztyletowania za to swojego kochanka wzrokiem. Innym powodem zdenerwowania Gokudery było to, że nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że Bel jest jego byłym kochankiem i za każdym razem kiedy się spotykali, atmosfera między nimi była napięta.

Podsumowując, w samochodzie, nawet mimo wysiłków Yamamoto, panowała niezbyt przyjemna atmosfera.

* * *

Spotkanie z Tsuną nie odbiegało zbytnio od oczekiwań Bela. Młody dziesiąty był nadal tak uroczy i słodki jak zawsze, nawet kiedy miał na sobie garnitur i siedział na krześle szefa. Tsuna nie wyglądał na starszego niż wcześniej, ale widać było, że dojrzał przez ostatnie kilka lat, odkąd się nie widzieli. Powitał Bela w przyjazny i grzeczny sposób, mimo że był wyżej rangą w rodzinie; tak bardzo nie przypominał szefa Varii. Było to jak porównywanie czystego nieba do nieba burzowego.

Jeśli chodzi o Frana, jego pierwsze wrażenie na temat dziesiątego było zdecydowanie nieoczekiwane. Kouhai wyobrażał go sobie jako jeszcze bardziej groźnego Xanxusa – potężnego, wymagającego i siejącego postrach. No i obowiązkowo musiał być władczy. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że szef rodziny Vongoli może być tak… _niewinny_. Iluzjonista nie oczekiwał też, że Tsunayoshi będzie się tak ciepło do niego uśmiechał ani że wypowie to zdanie przy akompaniamencie wspomnianego uśmiechu:

- Miło mi cię poznać, Fran. Cieszę się, że jesteś teraz częścią rodziny. – Vongola zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym uśmiech zmienił się w raczej współczujący. – …i przykro mi słyszeć o Mammon. Słyszałem, że była dla ciebie jak siostra.

Fran nie spodziewał się, że Tsuna zacznie ten temat i nie mógł wymyślić właściwej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego iluzjonista po prostu stał, gapiąc się na Tsunę, który tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Właściwie, Dziesiąty Vongola wyglądał jakby rozumiał jak Fran się czuje.

Tsuna rozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z dwoma zabójcami Varii, zanim dał im klucze, aby ulokowali się w szykownym hotelu, mówiąc, że wie, że byłoby to dla nich niekomfortowe spać w bazie albo w jednym z domów strażników. Nawet znalazł osobę, która by ich tam zawiozła, i mimo protestów Frana, Bel, będąc leniem, z zadowoleniem skorzystał z oferty.

Bezpiecznie dotarli do hotelu, w którym mieli dwie sypialnie, jedną łazienkę i salon łączący pozostałe trzy pomieszczenia. Książę natychmiast rzucił się na luksusową kanapę, gdy tylko tam dotarli, podczas gdy Fran ściągnął płaszcz i powiesił go.

- Oi, Żabko, przyniósłbyś mi coś z lodówki? – wymamrotał Bel w poduszkę i Fran niechętnie podszedł do lodówki w salonie i otworzył ją.

- Co chcesz, Senpai? – zapytał Fran, jego głos jak zwykle był perfekcyjnie monotonny.

- Coś słodkiego. Cokolwiek. Zmęczony jestem – wymamrotał Bel w odpowiedzi.

Fran westchnął, po czym przeszukał lodówkę w poszukiwaniu "czegoś słodkiego". W końcu znalazł duży wybór lodów i podniósł te w średniej wielkości kubeczku – o smaku truskawkowym, ulubione Bela.

Kouhai położył kubeczek na stole z małą metalową łyżeczką, po czym trącił łokciem swojego senpaia. Bel jęknął cicho w poduszkę jakby został wybudzony z drzemki, zanim obrócił się w stronę sufitu.

- Lody truskawkowe, Bel-senpai – powiedział Fran, poruszając zimnym kubeczkiem.

W normalnych okolicznościach Bel natychmiast podskoczyłby i zjadł zawartość pudełka w ciągu kilku sekund. Jednakże dzisiaj książę tylko położył rękę na czole i skinął głową.

- Senpai? – Fran spojrzał na Bela, zastanawiając się co mogło aż tak wyczerpać księcia.

…_nie mówcie mi, że ten idiota senpai cierpi na chorobę lotniczą._

Pomyślał Fran, ale kiedy spojrzał na senpaia, rozłożonego na kanapie, wyglądającego na zmęczonego jak nigdy, wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

- Głupi Senpai, jak słabym księciem jesteś, żeby cierpieć na chorobę lotniczą? Dramat – skomentował Fran, ale Bel nie wyglądał jakby był w nastroju na kłótnie.

Zamiast tego, książę tylko westchnął i pociągnął za koszulę swojego kouhaia.

- …nakarmić księcia? – Było to bardziej jak delikatna prośba lub pytanie niż rozkaz.

Fran rozważał to przez kilka sekund. Nie chciał robić czegoś tak czułego dla Bela, ale kiedy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest jego senpai, nie mógł nic na to poradzić i postanowił zrobić to, o co go poproszono.

Małe, blade palce otworzyły kubeczek lodów, ukazując gładką, różową, miękką zawartość z czerwonymi plamami świeżych truskawek. Fran użył metalowej łyżeczki do zeskrobania trochę, zanim wyjął ją, pełną zimnej słodkości. Przysunął się bliżej swojego senpaia, niepewny co robić. Iluzjonista zdecydował położyć zimną, metalową łyżeczkę na ustach senpaia, a ten je otworzył i wziął ją do ust.

- Mmm… – Bel jęknął cicho, gdy łyżeczka z jego ulubionymi lodami opuściła jego usta. – Więcej – zażądał od swojego kouhaia, nie wiedząc, że to słowo brzmiało specyficznie w myślach iluzjonisty.

Fran kontynuował karmienie swojego senpaia, powoli, delikatnie, łyżeczka po łyżeczce aż do czasu, kiedy Bel miał dość. Nie zjadł wszystkiego. Książę uśmiechnął się błogo, zanim pokręcił się na kanapie. Prawie natychmiast zapadł w sen. Fran westchnął, widząc senpaia śpiącego jak dziecko, po czym włożył lody z powrotem do lodówki i umył łyżeczkę w zlewie.

Następnie iluzjonista przygotował się do snu.. Wykąpał się, umył zęby i przebrał w piżamę przed wyjściem z łazienki. Kouhai usiadł na miękkim dywanie przed swoim senpaiem i zbadał jeszcze raz śpiącą twarz Bela. W takich momentach książę wyglądał tak niewinnie i nieszkodliwie. Ciężko było go sobie wyobrazić rozcinającego ludzi swoimi nożami.

Fran zbliżył się do księcia, tak blisko, że mógł słyszeć jego oddech, poczuć go na swojej twarzy.

…_co ja wyprawiam?_

Iluzjonista delikatnie pokręcił głową i wstał, przenosząc się do swojego pokoju, przed wyjściem jednak nie zapomniał przykryć cienkim kocem księcia. Wiedział, że jego senpai ciągle by mu potem wypominał, że ośmielił się zostawić "jego królewską mość" nieprzykrytą na noc.

- Dobranoc, Senpai – wymamrotał Fran, prawie szeptem, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni, nie słysząc, co książę wymruczał przez sen.

- Żabko…


	2. Poranek, Kara, Zazdrość, Śmierć

- Nie, Lussuria, nic się nie stało. Nie. Nie. Nie. Leń-senpai nadal śpi. Tak. Nie, nie w tym samym pokoju, co za głupie pomysły przychodzą ci do tej zniewieściałej łepetyny? Nie. Powiedziałem nie, Lussuria. Ałć, mógłbyś powstrzymać głupiego długowłosego kapitana przed wydzieraniem się? Szef znowu go zgwałcił czy co? Ech, Levi? Masz na myśli tego szalonego prześladowcę szefa? Co, ukradł szefowi bieliznę czy coś? Tak, tak, cokolwiek. Powiedz mu po prostu, żeby się zamknął. Im obu. Tak, obu. Och, kup sobie aparat słuchowy, Gejlordzie.

Fran rozmawiał akurat przez telefon z Lussurią, który zadzwonił sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, gdy Bel się obudził. Iluzjonista przeszukiwał lodówkę, aby znaleźć coś na śniadanie dla swojego senpaia i siebie, kiedy Gejlord nagle zdecydował się zadzwonić i paplać, podczas gdy Squalo wrzeszczał w tle. Dźwięki tłuczonego szkła i licznych spadających przedmiotów także były słyszalne i Fran, wyraźnie zirytowany – mimo że jego twarz i ton głosu tego nie pokazywały – po prostu się rozłączył.

- Nnn… - Książę jęknął, gdy usłyszał hałasy w tle i obrócił się, zawijając się w koc i znów zasypiając. Fran spojrzał znad lodówki zanim westchnął, widząc swojego senpaia, zwiniętego w kłębek, wtulonego w koc, który zakrywał połowę jego twarzy. Jego senapi wyglądał jak niewinne, małe dziecko, który próbuje zasłonić buzię przed światłem świecącym mu prosto w twarz.

Frana kusiło, żeby pójść i zobaczyć z bliska śpiącego księcia, ale nadal nie wiedział, co ma zjeść na śniadanie. Nie mógł znaleźć nic porządnego nadającego się na posiłek, a gotować nie umiał. Po kilku minutach przeszukiwania lodówki, Fran się poddał.

_Ach_, _do diabła z tym._

Pomyślał iluzjonista, po czym wziął dwie chińskie zupki z miejsca koło mikrofalówki, nalał wody do czajnika i włączył go.

Potem Fran podszedł do swojego senpaia, który nadal spał, mimo że światła w pokoju były włączone. Kouhai schylił się i uklęknął przy kanapie i już chciał potrząsnąć księciem, żeby go obudzić, ale zatrzymał rękę kiedy Bel delikatnie coś wymruczał.

- …bko…

_Co? Co on właśnie powiedział?_

Fran przybliżył się do swojego senpaia, czekając na kolejne wymamrotane słowo, ale nie doczekał się. Książę był już cicho po tym jednym, niezrozumiałym słowie.

_Idiota-senpai… Ten jeden jedyny raz chcę, żebyś coś powiedział, a ty akurat musisz zamilknąć._ Pomyślał kouhai, po czym westchnął i zdecydował się pociągnąć koc księcia, żeby go obudzić.

- Senpai. Senpaii. Obudź się, Senpai~ - powiedział Fran w swoim zwyczajnym, monotonnym tonem.. Bel zmarszczył brwi i jęknął zirytowany, że ktoś przeszkadza mu w spaniu, ale Fran nie poddawał się. - Bel-senpai. Senpaii. Senpaiiii~, ten zbyt radosny wariat i ten srebrnowłosy kobieto-mężczyzna niedługo po nas przyjadą, więc obudź się, idioto-senpai. Ne, Senpaiiii~ - Fran nadal próbował, ale Bel nie zamierzał się budzić.

- Zamknij się, Żabko~. Jeszcze dziesięć minutek… - powiedział Bel sennie, rękami odsuwając koc z twarzy, z zamkniętymi oczami schowanymi pod rozczochraną grzywką. Fran patrzył na swojego senpaia przez kilka chwil, rozważając metody, którymi powinien spróbować obudzić leniwego księcia. Zastanawiał się nad oblaniem wodą, ale stwierdził, że trafienie nożami byłoby uciążliwe, więc po prostu wstał i podszedł do okna.

- Obudź się, Senpaiiiii~ - iluzjonista powiedział monotonnie jeszcze raz, rozsuwając cienkie zasłony jednym ruchem. Jasne, białe światło poranka wpadło do pokoju i Belphegor wyraził swoje niezadowolenie jękiem, gdy światło zaświeciło mu prosto w twarz.

Książę próbował nadal spać, jednak światło nieprzerwanie świeciło i w końcu Bel, rad, nie rad, musiał się obudzić. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i chciał rzucić w swojego kouhaia co najmniej siedmioma nożami z frustracji, ale zobaczył coś, co go oszołomiło.

Przed oczami widział Frana, ale sam jego widok sprawił, że serce księcia przyspieszyło. Kouhai miał na sobie szare spodenki od piżamy, które ukazywały jego blade, białe, gładko wyglądające uda, do tego czarną, luźną koszulkę z długimi rękawami, która zakrywała większość spodenek. Morskie włosy wyglądały blado, ale bardziej świeżo niż zwykle, a pod czapką w kształcie żaby widać było niewielkie oznaki rozczochrania po śnie. Jego twarz wyglądało o wiele zdrowiej niż zazwyczaj. Jego policzki były odrobinę zaróżowione, a oczy błyszczały. Fran wyglądał na małego, drobnego i uroczego. Białe światło z zewnątrz świeciło od tyłu na plecy iluzjonisty, podkreślając jego drobną figurę i sprawiając, że kouhai wyglądał jak anioł.

- W końcu, idioto-senpai. - Fran podszedł do księcia. – Jak głupio z twojej strony, że… ach… - Fran wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie zaskoczenia, kiedy Bel nagle złapał nadgarstek kouhaia i przyciągnął go do siebie. Młodszy chłopak wylądował na księciu, dwa ciała dzieliły się ze sobą swoim ciepłem. Zielone oczy spotkały te schowane pod złotą grzywką i na moment zapadła kompletna cisza. Fran słyszał swoje serce bijące tak mocno, że aż podświadomie się zarumienił, podczas gdy książę wpatrywał się w te szmaragdowe oczy, które błyszczały jakby specjalnie dla niego i odbijały jego sylwetkę.

Obaj czuli swoje wzajemne ciepło i oddechy… Byli tak blisko i nadal się do siebie zbliżali…

_- Ne, Fran, co ty robisz?_

Fran nagle odsunął się i usiadł skonfundowany. Ich usta akurat miały się zetknąć. Książę w ciszy przeklął w myślach – był _tak_ blisko spełnienia swoich fantazji o swoim kouhaiu, a zielonowłosy iluzjonista odsunął się. Bel nie rozumiał, co zrobił źle. Moment, czas… wszystko było perfekcyjne. Ale Fran po prostu musiał się odsunąć.

Podobnie miała się sytuacja z Franem, który był sfrustrowany tym, co właśnie zrobił. Oczywiście, jego senpai musiał uznać tę reakcję za odmowę i nie widział czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle uda mu się to wszystko wyjaśnić. Wszystko co wiedział w tamtej chwili to to, że… usłyszał głos Mammon. Ten słodki, delikatny, dziecięcy głos, który rozbrzmiewał echem jak szklane dzwonki i nigdy nie pasował do tego, co mówiła. Usłyszał Mammon i automatycznie się odsunął.

_O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Dlaczego usłyszałem Mammon?_

Młody iluzjonista powoli pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc nic a nic w związku z tą chwilą, która właśnie minęła. Bel obserwował swojego kouhaia i zastanawiał się, co młodszy chłopak myślał. Był wprost wkurzony tą sytuacją. Bel był księciem, a książę zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, bez żadnych wyjątków. Takie dręczenie jakiego ciągle doświadczał – przybliżanie się, a następnie odepchnięcie, nie podobało się mu ani trochę, nawet jeśli on sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przyciągnął do siebie swojego kouhaia.

Bel zerknął po raz ostatni na młodego iluzjonistę, który nadal gapił się na jego podołek, po czym wyszedł wziąć prysznic, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i sprawiając, że Fran poczuł się winny.

_Co tak właściwie dzieje się między nami…?_

* * *

- Książę _nie_ je zupek chińskich. Kim myślisz, że ja jestem, żałosna żabo? - skomentował Bel jak tylko zobaczył swoje śniadanie. Humor mu się poprawił po wzięciu kąpieli, ale nie znaczyło to, że zamierza jeść potrawy, które nie odpowiadały gustowi Jego Królewskiej Mości.

Fran, który w ciszy jadł, tylko spojrzał na swojego senpaia pustym wzrokiem i powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to, idioto-senpai. Ale jeśli umrzesz z głodu, nie będzie to moja wina.

Pięć noży natychmiast trafiło w rękę Frana i szeroki uśmiech rozciągnął się na twarzy Bela. Wtedy książę zaśmiał się tym swoim charakterystycznym, szalonym śmiechem, który Fran jednocześnie kochał i nienawidził.

- Ushishishi… _Powinieneś_ zadowolić księcia, Żabko. - Powiedział Bel słodkim, dziecięcym głosem, który wcale jednak nie zabrzmiał przez to łagodniej.

- Tak, tak, idioto-senpai. - Fran automatycznie wypowiedział te słowa nim pomyślał, ale zanim zorientował się w sytuacji, siedem kolejnych noży było już wbitych w jego skórę.

- Powiedziałem, że powinieneś zadowolić księcia, ty głupia żabo. - Bel wbił kolejny nóż w swojego kouhaia, ale tym razem, nie puścił go. Zamiast tego, przekręcił nóż, którym dźgnął Frana, uśmiechając się niewinnie, podczas gdy Fran przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od krzyczenia z bólu. Twarz iluzjonisty jak zwykle nie okazywała żadnych emocji.

- Przestań, Senpai.

Ton Frana nie był ani proszący, ani błagalny. On nawet nie pytał. Był to po prostu jego zwykły ton i Bel zaczynał być bardzo zirytowany.

- Zostaniesz ukarany za nie wypełnianie rozkazów księcia, bezużyteczna Żabo. - powiedział Bel, przekręcając kolejny nóż w ciele Frana; czerwona krew popłynęła po skórze iluzjonisty.

_Bezużyteczna._

Fran nie wiedział, co zabolało go bardziej – wbity nóż czy to słowo. Ale wiedział, że książę był poważny. Oszałamiający ból każdego przekręcenia noża wyraźnie to udowadniał.

- Dlaczego nie krzyczysz? Dlaczego w żaden sposób nie reagujesz? Odpowiedz księciu, żabo!

Bel z każdym słowem przekręcał inny nóż, ale Fran nadal miał zamknięte usta. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że jeśli cokolwiek powie, byłoby to obrazą księcia w taki czy inny sposób – a to nie przyniosłoby mu żadnej korzyści.

Jednakże Bel, widząc, że nadal nie ma żadnej reakcji ze strony iluzjonisty, spoliczkował małą, uroczą twarz jedną dłonią, zbliżając do niego swoją własną twarz, zanim wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Wiesz co, Żabo? Zaczyna mnie nudzić patrzenie na tą twoją pustą twarz.

_Bel-senpai jest rozzłoszczony._

Fran odkrył to, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Co dziwniejsze, książę też tego nie wiedział. Po prostu chciał, żeby kouhai przestał być taki… bezuczuciowy. Był po prostu tak zirytowany tym, że jego kouhai jest cały czas tak spokojny. Miał już tego dość. Chciał zobaczyć jakąś reakcję na tej pustej twarzy. Chciał, żeby kouhai wydawał dźwięki, którym daleko do monotonnych.. I wymyślił, że jedynym sposobem jest zranienie go.

Bel zaczął przeciągać każdym z noży po bladej skórze, tworząc głębokie, świeże rany, z których prawie natychmiast zaczynała wypływać krew. Ale zanim książę zdążył skrzywdzić Frana jeszcze bardziej, drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem.

- Oi, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? – Gokudera wpadł do pokoju, zatrzymując się nagle, gdy zobaczył Bela policzkującego Frana i naciskającego na jeden z wielu noży wbitych w plecy i ręce iluzjonisty. Szmaragdowe oczy powiększyły się w szoku.

– Co?

- Ach, przepraszam, ale pukaliśmy i nie otwieraliście, więc użyliśmy zapasowych kluczy i… Łaa, co się dzieje? - Yamamoto podążył za Gokuderą, zamykając drzwi za sobą i zatrzymując się w połowie zdania, kiedy zobaczył to, co Strażnik Burzy.

- Bel, czy ty serio jesteś aż tak popieprzony?! - Gokudera szybko zareagował i odciągnął blondyna od Frana, podczas gdy Yamamoto badał rany iluzjonisty.

- Łał, są naprawdę głębokie. O czym ty myślałeś, Bel? – Yamamoto wyciągnął bandaże, które zawsze miał przy sobie i udzielił Franowi pierwszej pomocy – nie wyciągając z niego noży.

Bel, z drugiej strony, tylko patrzył na nich z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Ushishishi… Książę po prostu musiał ukarać ignorancką żabę. - Zachichotał Bel, a Gokudera wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia.

- Postradałeś zmysły, świrze z obsesją na punkcie krwi. – Wymamrotał srebrnowłosy.

- Powinniśmy ich zawieść do Ustny, do bazy, Gokudera. Rany Frana mogą być śmiertelne, jeśli nie przestaną krwawić - zasugerował Yamamoto. Na jego twarzy zagościła zmartwiona mina, nie kojarzona z jego osobą, gdy badał Frana, który siedział niesamowicie spokojnie i cicho tak jak zawsze, nawet mimo tej całej krwi i ran.

Gokudera skinął głową, zgadzając się z nim, po czym zaciągnął Bela schodami na dół, a po chwili dołączył do nich Fran, wspierany przez Yamamoto.

Książę, pomimo swojego wielkiego, popisowego, szalonego uśmiechu, nie mógł przestać zerkać na dystans, a raczej jego brak, między japońskim szermierzem a młodym iluzjonistą, którego oddech stawał się coraz słabszy, nawet jeśli uparcie twierdził, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

_Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Dlaczego się rozzłościłem?_

* * *

- Boże święty, nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś coś takiego własnemu partnerowi. Jaki z ciebie mafioso? - Gokudera nadal opieprzał Belphegora, który tylko wzruszał ramionami z tym swoim uśmieszkiem.

- Ushishi… Ty także znosiłeś ten sam ból. Czy to dlatego tak współczujesz żabie? – Chciał wiedzieć Bel.

- Zamknij się. Jestem teraz z tym baseballowym wariatem.

- Ushishishi… Szkoda. Byłeś taki uroczy.

- Powiedziałem zamknij się, ty draniu. – przerwał mu Gokudera, odwracając wzrok. Nie chciał nawet _patrzeć_ na tego maniaka kochającego noże.

Stali na zewnątrz gabinetu Vongoli Decimo, czekając aż Dziesiąty skończy swoje spotkanie z Strażnikiem Chmury, podczas gdy Yamamoto zdążył wziąć już Frana do izby chorych, żeby natychmiast zająć się jego ranami– i nie podobało się to ani Belowi, ani Gokuderze.

Gokudera był zazdrosny o swojego kochanka, który zbytnio zwracał uwagę na małego iluzjonistę, a widok Yamamoto tak delikatnie obchodzącego się z młodym chłopakiem sprawił, że Gokudera stał się zdenerwowany – nawet jeśli tego po dobie nie pokazywał. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Yamamoto pytał Frana, czy boli, ani jak delikatnie ocierał krew spływającą po tych chudych rączkach. Czuł wielką chęć wysadzenia w powietrze zielonowłosej żaby.

Tak samo Bel czuł chęć pocięcia szermierza na maleńkie kawałeczki. Nie podobało mu się, że Fran (nawet jeśli niechętnie) opierał się ciałem na Yamamoto, ani to, jak chwytał się jego rąk, kiedy ten przez przypadek potrącił jeden z noży. Chciał przyciągnąć to ciało z powrotem w uścisk swoich ramion. Myśl, że Yamamoto przebywa teraz z jego kouhaiem sprawiła, że poczuł pokusę wyładowania swoich emocji na wszystkich wokół.

- Hibari-san… Mam nadzieję, że go znajdziesz.

Nagle strażnik chmury Vongoli wyszedł z pokoju, a tuż za nim podążył Dziesiąty Vongola.

- Hn… - Hibari wydał gardłowy dźwięk w odpowiedzi. Jego skośne, czarne jak smoła oczy były tak bezlitosne jak wtedy, gdy był przewodniczącym komitetu dyscyplinarnego w Liceum Nami.

- Dziesiąty! Ja… - Gokudera wstał, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim szefem, ale spotkał groźne spojrzenie Hibariego Kyouyi, spojrzenie, które oddał bez strachu.

Gokudera i Hibari już długo byli skłóceni, nigdy się nie lubili. Fakt, że Yamamoto kiedyś chodził z Strażnikiem Chmury także nie pomagał. Chmura i Deszcz byli razem przez bardzo długi czas, aż do pewnego dnia, gdy Gokudera umierał, a Hibari był poważnie ranny, Yamamoto zdecydował się pobiec do Gokudery. Hibari nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył. Brutalnie wygonił Deszcz ze swojego życia, ale konflikt między nim a Gokuderą pozostał.

Z kolei jeśli chodzi o Bela, noc Konfiktu o Pierścień Nieba była jedynym jego spotkaniem z Hibarim. Zranił mocno strażnika swoimi drutami, nim uciekł. Jeśli spotkaliby się wcześniej, w zwykłych okolicznościach, Hibari „zagryzłby na śmierć" księcia już natychmiast, ale teraz miał inne rzeczy na głowie i szybko odszedł.

- Hibari-san nadal jest tak samo zimny jak zawsze… - westchnął Tsuna, po czym odwrócił się do Gokudery i Bela. – O co chodzi, Gokudera-kun?

- Dziesiąty, ten głupi książę zrobił dziś coś bardzo niewłaściwego i jestem tutaj, aby zdać raport o jego poczynaniach jako świadek i twoja prawa ręka - poinformował Gokudera szefa, formalny jak zwykle. Tsuna, który przyzwyczaił się do tego już dawno, tylko skinął głową, że zrozumiał i zaprosił ich do środka.

Usiedli, po czym Strażnik Burzy opisał, co zobaczył, podczas gdy Bel – którego to dotyczyło – tylko ignorancko kołysał się w przód i w tył na siedzeniu, powodując w ten sposób irytujące skrzypienie mebla i uśmiechając się, zamknięty w swoim własnym, maniakalnym świecie.

Kiedy Gokudera skończył, zajęło chwilę wytrząśnięcie księcia z jego szaleństwa.

- Ushishishi… Tak? Jest coś, co chcielibyście powiedzieć księciu? – zapytał, sięgając ręką po cukierki znajdujące się na biurku Tsuny i wkładając je sobie do ust.

- Umm… Bel-san, chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, jaki był powód tego, że tak brutalnie skrzywdziłeś Fran-sana. Gokudera powiedział, że przekręcałeś i przeciągałeś noże po jego skórze - zapytał Tsuna tak grzecznie jak tylko potrafił. Kropelka potu spływała mu po twarzy. Vongola Decimo miał dopiero dziewiętnaście lat i nadal nie zapomniał jak dobrze Bel potrafił się "bawić" tymi nożami i drutami, tak samo, jak nadal nie pozbył się strachu, że w niego też kiedyś zostanie wbity ten nóż.

- Masz na myśli żabę? Ushishi… Książę tylko musiał go ukarać – odpowiedział Bel z szerokim uśmiechem, przypominając sobie, jak dobrze się czuł widząc koszulkę iluzjonisty poplamioną krwią.

- Bel-san… um, nie chciałbym ingerować w twoje sposoby… ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Fran-san mógł umrzeć? - Uśmiech Bela znikł, gdy Tsuna powoli podszedł do tematu. Rzeczywiście, pamiętał jak jego kouhai nie potrafił nawet iść o własnych siłach i jak blado wyglądała jego urocza twarz, gdy oddychał ciężko w samochodzie. Nie pomyślał nawet o tych konsekwencjach, kiedy go ranił… Nie wziął nawet pod uwagę możliwości śmierci – straty swojego kouhaia. Straty "Żabki". Na zawsze.

Tsuna zauważył zmianę na twarzy Bela i westchnął z ulgi, bo wiedział, że Bel zrozumiał, o co chodzi, i że ten książę z obsesją na punkcie krwi nie zrani go w odwecie.

- Chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś już więcej nie robił takich niebezpiecznych rzeczy, Bel-san. Dopiero co Fran stał się częścią naszej rodziny, nie chcemy go stracić. Nie chodzi mi o to, żeby cię obrazić, ale… - myśli Tsuny przyspieszyły, kiedy próbował znaleźć najlepszy sposób na przekazanie tego Belowi, ale książę przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

- Książę rozumie. - Bel skinął głową, żeby potwierdzić to zdanie, po czym poczekał chwilę i zapytał: - Mogę iść zobaczyć się z głupią żabą?

Tsuna uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął głową, mówiąc Gokuderze, żeby wysłał księcia do izby chorych. Gokudera niechętnie się zgodził i poszli zobaczyć się z Yamamoto i Franem.

* * *

W międzyczasie, w izbie chorych, Fran siedział na łóżku i trząsł się lekko z zimna. Yamamoto siedział za nim, czyszcząc jego plecy środkiem alkoholowym.

Shamal zgodził się pomóc Franowi, widząc, że iluzjonista ma potencjał żeby prezentować się jako urocza dziewczynka, a Yamamoto został, żeby pomóc. Musiał użyć nożyczek, żeby odciąć koszulę Frana, nim Shamal profesjonalnie zajął się ranami, wyciągając noże, czyszcząc nacięcia, nakładając na to maście, i starannie zszył głębokie, otwarte rany. Woreczek z krwią tak samo jak kroplówka wisiały na stojaku, wkłute w chudy nadgarstek Frana, by uzupełnić deficyt krwi i energii. Shamal wyszedł na randkę, każąc Yamamoto zmyć krew ze skóry Frana jeszcze raz i zabandażować zielonowłosego iluzjonistę.

- Powiedz jak będzie boleć, dobrze? – powiedział Yamamoto, zmywając za pomocą wacików nasączonych alkoholem plamy zaschniętej krwi z bladej skóry. Fran w odpowiedzi skinął głową i znosił liczne ukłucia bólu, które rozchodziły się po jego ciele, kiedy alkohol dostawał się do ran.

- Okej, plecy są już czyste. Zabandażujmy je, nim weźmiemy się za ręce, ne? - spytał Yamamoto o opinię, a Fran skinął głową bez żadnych emocji. Kiedy Yamamoto to zobaczył, zaśmiał się lekko, tak jak zwykle zresztą.

- Co? - zapytał Fran, nie rozumiejąc co szermierz uznał za tak zabawne.

- Maa maa, nic takiego. Chodzi po prostu o to, że nie wzdrygasz się ani nie krzyczysz, kiedy jesteś tak ranny. Na pewno cię to boli, ale tego nie pokazujesz – uznałem to po prostu za interesujące - odparł Yamamoto z jasnym uśmiechem, delikatnie owijając bandaże wokół drobnego ciała.

- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś tyle wiedział – powiedział monotonnie Fran, zanim zrozumiał, że Yamamoto mu pomaga. Beztroski Strażnik Deszczu nie obraził się i tylko kontynuował bandażowanie. Rozmowę zresztą też.

- Wiesz, trzymasz prześcieradło tak mocno, że to oczywiste, że cię boli. I trzęsiesz się lekko, zimno ci? - spytał Yamamoto z uśmiechem. Fran westchnął i skinął lekko głową, ulegając zbyt radosnemu, jak na jego gust, szermierzowi – bo niechybnie zamarzłby w ciągu kilku sekund gdyby został na tak chłodnym powietrzu jeszcze choć przez chwilę. Yamamoto skinął głową, rozumiejąc i szybko skończył mycie i bandażowanie, po czym zniknął gdzieś.

Nagle coś ciepłego i ciężkiego wylądowało na ciele Frana, przykrywając jego nagie ramiona. Odkrył, że to koc i owinął się nim, spoglądając na Yamamoto, który przyniósł ów przedmiot.

- Lepiej? – spytał szermierz, pytająco przekrzywiając głowę.

- Tak… Dziękuję - odparł Fran, dodając "dziękuję" cichym głosem, nadal swoim monotonnym tonem.

- Maa maa, w porządku. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić marznącego, no nie? Och, i przepraszam za zniszczenie twojej koszuli. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale Fran tylko pokręcił głową, że mu to nie przeszkadza.

- Och, no tak, przyniosłem ci koszulkę, podczas gdy Shamal cię leczył, ale jest moja, więc jest trochę duża. - Yamamoto podniósł swoją złożoną, czystą, białą koszulkę z pobliskiego stołu i podał Franowi. Młody iluzjonista puścił koc, którym owinął się jak kokonem i spróbował założyć koszulkę, ale odkrył, że było to niesamowicie trudne z powodu bólu, nawet jeśli była to prosta czynność podniesienia rąk i wygięcia pleców. Yamamoto zauważył to i wziął koszulkę z rąk Frana.

- Hahaha, mogłeś poprosić o pomoc, wiesz? - powiedział, po czym delikatnie włożył koszulkę na Frana, który niechętnie dał sobie pomóc. Koszulka zwisała z Frana, długie rękawy zakrywały prawie całkowicie jego dłonie. - Aww, haha, jesteś taki uroczy, Fran – skomentował szermierz i poklepał żabią głowę iluzjonisty, sprawiając, że ten natychmiast spojrzał na beztroskiego mężczyznę.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy Yamamoto wkładał koszulkę na Frana, książę wszedł do pomieszczenia razem z Gokuderą. Obaj zobaczyli jak blisko ta dwójka siedziała razem na łóżku, a na domiar złego usłyszeli komentarz Yamamoto. Było to jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- Ty draniu, baseballowy wariacie! - krzyknął Gokudera na Yamamoto, po czym szybko obrócił się i wypadł jak burza z pokoju.

- Gokudera? Czekaj! - Yamamoto szybko pobiegł za swoim kochankiem, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio, czemu srebrnowłosy był na niego zły. Mimo to pobiegł za Strażnikiem Burzy, zostawiając w tyle dwóch zabójców Varii.

Jak tylko zostali sami, Bel chwycił mocno swojego kouhaia za nadgarstek, po czym podniósł małe ciało, sprawiając, że iluzjonista zachwiał się trochę, gdyż nadal brakowało mu krwi i energii.

- Co to było? - wysyczał Bel szybko, ale Fran tylko patrzył na niego bez emocji.

- Co było co, Senpai? I proszę, puść mnie, to boli – odpowiedział monotonnie Fran.

- Cholernie dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli, głupia żabo. - Bel trzymał chudy nadgarstek tak mocno, że Fran czuł, jakby zaraz miał zostać złamany, ale mimo to udało mu powstrzymać się przed krzywieniem.

- Nie rozumiem, Senpai. - Fran potrząsnął głową, jego twarz nadal była pusta. Czuł, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, a kiedy nią potrząsnął, czarne plamki pojawiły mu się przed oczami. Głowa iluzjonisty opadła i mógłby osunąć się do przodu, gdyby książę go tak mocno nie trzymał.

- Ty i ten głupi wariat, japoński szermierz - wycedził Bel przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale Fran nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Zawroty głowy sprawiały, że podłoga wyglądała nierówno i nie mógł tego znieść.

Fran spadł na Bela, opierając cały swój ciężar na księciu – z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu senpaia. Książe już chciał potrząsnąć Franem i dalej go wypytywać, ale coś go zatrzymało. Kiedy chłopak spadał, za duża koszulka ześlizgnęła się z jego ramienia i ukazała świeżo zabandażowane rany, które rzeczywiście były głębokie – biały bandaż był już częściowo przesiąknięty krwią.

Książę nagle przypomniał sobie, co Tsuna powiedział mu zanim tu przyszedł.

_- … zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Fran-san mógł umrzeć?_

Nie. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej z tego sprawy i znów o tym zapomniał, a przypomniał sobie to dopiero teraz. Umieranie nie było problemem dla Bela – ludzie po prostu ginęli z jego rąk, więc nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad takimi rzeczami. Jednakże, książę nigdy nie rozważył możliwości śmierci ludzi mu bliskich. Owszem, zabił swojego własnego bliźniaka, kiedy był młodszy i to uczyniło go mordercą, ale jeśli chodzi o innych, nigdy o tym nie rozmyślał.

Szef Bela sprawiał wrażenie nieśmiertelnego, niepokonanego i wytrzymałego. Małym wyjątkiem było zamrożenie go najpierw przez Dziewiątego, a potem przez Tsunę. No ale to i tak nie było umieranie. Squalo także był postrzegany jako brutalny rekin, który nigdy nie odpoczywa. Kiedy wydawało się, że umarł podczas konfliktu o pierścienie, Bel nie uwierzył w to. Po prostu _wiedział, _że szermierz przetrwał. Lussuria był Gejlordem, więc według Bela nie mógł/mogła umrzeć, podczas gdy Levi… Cóż, szczerze, Bela zupełnie nie obchodził los Leviego. Nikt, o kogo Bel się troszczył nigdy nie umarł. Nikt oprócz…

Mammon.

Tak, to był jedyny moment, kiedy czyjaś śmierć wywarła na księciu jakieś wrażenie. Mammon była mu najbliższa w Varii i jej śmierć zszokowała go. Bel wyszedł pozabijać mnóstwo ludzi bez żadnego rozkazu, ot tak, śmiał się, krzyczał i ciął się od czasu do czasu, a gdy słyszał cichy głos Arcobaleno szepczący o pieniądzach i długach naprawdę popadł w szaleństwo. Po raz drugi w życiu. Pierwszy raz był kiedy zabił swojego brata bliźniaka, a wraz z nim większość ludzi w pałacu. W końcu doszedł do siebie z pomocą Varii, niemniej jednak wydarzenie to było traumatycznym przeżyciem. Bel nie chciał stracić nikogo, tak jak stracił Mammon.

Książę pomyślał wtedy o osobie w jego ramionach – iluzjoniście, który przyszedł zająć miejsce Mammon. Zmusił Frana do noszenia czapki w kształcie żaby, żeby przypominał iluzjonistkę, która zawsze miała tą hybrydę żaby i węża na swojej głowie. Ale teraz chciał tylko, żeby Fran ją nosił, bo wyróżniało go to jako jego „żabę". Drugim powodem było to, że uważał, że po prostu uroczo wygląda na Franie. Pomyślał o tym jak szybko się do niego przywiązał – raptem trzy miesiące! – a już nie mógł sobie wyobrazić dnia bez patrzenia na tą uroczą, choć pustą twarz, bez słyszenia tego monotonnego głosu, którego właściciel potrafił obrazić go w każdej chwili. Książę nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo pogorszyłby się jego stan, jeśli kolejny iluzjonista opuściłby go na zawsze. Chciał – a w zasadzie_ potrzebował_ – aby „Żabka", Fran, zawsze z nim był.

- Ach, przepraszam, Senpai. Ja… - Fran szybko spróbował odzyskać równowagę, obawiając się, że Bel mógłby go prędzej odsunąć. Ale książę zrobił coś wręcz przeciwnego. Zamiast odepchnąć kouhaia, Bel podniósł swoje ręce i przyciągnął go jeszcze bardziej do siebie, po raz wtóry „łącząc" ich ciała.

Oczy Frana rozszerzyły się w szoku i z powodu zachowania swojego senpaia. Nie protestował jednak. Zawroty głowy zawładnęły nim, a ramiona Bela i ciepły uścisk wydawały się go wprost zapraszać. Fran czuł jak jego serce szybko bije i, ku jego zdziwieniu, Bel reagował w ten sam sposób – dwa serca bijące w perfekcyjnie skoordynowany sposób. Fran zarumieniłby się, gdyby nie brakowało mu w tej chwili krwi.

Uścisk Bela był jak uścisk dziecka, które przytula coś, co bardzo, bardzo kocha, coś niezwykle mu drogiego. Był to niewinny, niespodziewany uścisk, Bel nie zastanawiał się nad nim, po prostu to zrobił. Był zdesperowany, nie chciał już nigdy wypuszczać z rąk swojej Żabki, a także przepraszający i pełen poczucia winy… Fran wiedział, że książę nigdy nie mówi "przepraszam" ani nic podobnego z powodu swojej dumy płynącej z przynależności do królewskiej rodziny, ale wyczuł to w tym cieple, tym uścisku, że Bel prosił swojego kouhaia o wybaczenie. I oto, żeby już nigdy go nie opuszczał.

Dwaj zabójcy nie wiedzieli, co do siebie czują, nie rozumieli tych dziwnych uczuć – zazdrości, pożądania, nienawiści, złości, bólu. Doświadczyli tylu emocji, a i tak w tym momencie byli spokojni. Nie było żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnych zwierzeń, żadnych opisów tego, co do siebie czuli. Ale wiedzieli, że tak jest „właściwie" – i tylko to się liczyło w tej chwili.

- Bel-senpai, jestem śpiący… - wyszeptał Fran w ramię Bela, a jego głos miał w sobie nutę niewyspania, powieki mu ciążyły.

- Więc śpij - odszepnął Bel, nim zaniósł kouhaia do łóżka i położył na nim drobne ciało Frana. Wstał, ale Fran pociągnął go za rękaw.

- Zostań ze mną, Senpai. – Nie wiadomo było, co stało się Franowi, że o to poprosił, może był zmęczony, a może towarzysząca tej chwili atmosfera tak na niego podziałała… Cokolwiek to było, Belowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wszystko, co się liczyło to to, że iluzjonista go zawołał, a on spełnił jego prośbę.

Bel położył się obok Frana, po czym przykrył ich obu kocem. Fran spojrzał Belowi w oczy – ukryte pod grzywką – i to utkało słodkie, delikatne połączenie między nimi. I nawet kiedy Fran szybko i bez żadnego dźwięku zapadł w sen… połączenie nie zerwało się. Bel obserwował śpiącego iluzjonistę i ciepłe uczucie rozlało się mu w sercu, kiedy usłyszał jak kouhai szepcze jego imię. Nie było w tym momencie żadnego pożądania, żadnego kontaktu fizycznego, tylko bliskość i słodkość. Czysto emocjonalne.

Tego dnia, dwójka zabójców nie śniła, ponieważ zapadli w bardzo głęboki sen.

* * *

**Od autorki:** Na zakończenie tego rozdziału, dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze, dodanie do ulubionych, uwagi i za czytanie! Czułam się tak dobrze z całą tą waszą entuzjastyczną reakcją, że napisałam ten rozdział cały na raz, więc mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało ^_^  
Ps. Mogę dodawać rozdziały tylko w weekendy za względu na szkołę, zadania domowe i takie tam bzdury… przepraszam, jeśli to dużo czekania T^T


	3. Decyzje, Nowa Misja, Obłęd, Słodkość

**Od autorki:** Ten rozdział był trudny =_= Przepisałam go chyba ze trzy razy zanim mnie zadowolił. Głupia szkoła pozbyła mnie całej wyobraźni i kreatywności, więc jest to bardziej rozdział, w którym oboje rozstrzygają co do siebie teraz czują. Ale nie przejmujcie się, dalej staje się to o wiele bardziej interesujące - myślę, że mój mózg w końcu postanowił się obudzić -.-

Ps. Ten rozdział zawiera później dużo przemocy i krwi, a także Bela rozpruwającego kilka ciał. Przepraszam, jeśli was to przeraża T^T

**Od tłumacza: **Nie tylko dla autorki ten rozdział był trudny. Za każdym razem jak się za niego zabierałam po kilku akapitach miałam dosyć. Dlatego zajęło to tyle czasu. Mam więc nadzieję, że wam się spodoba...

* * *

To Reborn był tym, którego wysłano do Bela i Frana, aby powiadomić ich o nowej misji. Początkowo miał ją wykonać Levi, ale skoro miała być wykonana w Japonii, mądrzejszym wyborem było zlecić ją Belowi i Franowi, którzy i tak już tam byli.

Izba chorych, gdzie zabójca ponoć miał znaleźć dwóch członków Varii, była dziwnie cicha. Zaskoczyło to Reborna. Z normalnych zachowaniem Varii, spodziewał się raczej chaosu i hałasu spadających na ziemię przedmiotów. Jednakże pokój wydawał się być cichy.

Reborn zapukał do drzwi tylko z grzeczności. Nie czekając na odpowiedź otworzył je i zwyczajnie wszedł. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że jego brwi podjechały do góry - a nie było to coś, co robił często.

Na białym, szpitalnym łóżku leżeli Bel i Fran, śpiąc cicho, przodem do siebie. Ręka i noga księcia były zarzucone na ciało Frana, a głowa iluzjonisty była wtulona w klatkę piersiową jego senpaia. Intymność między nimi była zdecydowanie niespodziewana, ale Reborn nie mógł powiedzieć, że razem wyglądali dziwnie. Właściwie, wyglądali wręcz przesłodko - i nie było trudno stwierdzić, że są kochankami.

Zabójca jednak nie był z rodzaju tych, którzy zwracaja uwagę na słodkie rzeczy i zwyczajnie kopnął jednego z nich, sprawiając, że obaj sturlali się z łóżka i wylądowali na podłodze.

- Wstawać. - Było jedyną instrukcją Reborna, zanim rzucił w nich papierami dotyczącymi misji. Zabójca odszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i usiadł na kanapie, relaksując się.

Pięć noży zostało nastychmiast rzuconych w zabójcę, który idealnie uniknął czterech, a piąty złapał między palce.

- Ushishishi… Nikt nie przeszkadza księciu, gdy ten śpi - zachichotał Bel, choć tak naprawdę był zdenerwowany, że żaden z noży nie trafił w cel.

Fran z kolei trzymał się za plecy, obolałe po bliskim spotkaniu z podłogą. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, mimo że bardzo cierpiał, ale jego ręce - które zaciskały się mocno - wyraziły ten ból. Reborn to zauważył.

- Jest dla was misja z Varii, więc do pracy. Nowy iluzjonista Varii powinien udowodnić, że jest godzien należenia do Vongoli - zakomenderował zabójca, po czym szybko wyszedł z pokoju, niebezpieczny i tajemniczy. Jednym słowem - Reborn.

- Ne, Senpai, kto to był? - zapytał Fran, poprawiając za dużą koszulkę, którą dał mu Yamamoto. Bel parsknął, wyjmując ze ściany swoje noże.

- Ushishi… To Reborn. Arcobaleno, który nas strasznie irytował podczas konfliktu o pierścienie. Nauczył tego dziaciaka-szefa jak być Mafiosem - odpowiedział Bel, uśmiechając się i badając noże.

Fran skinął głową, po czym pozbierał wszystkie rozsypane po podłodze papiery. Iluzjonista przeczesał włosy palcami, czytając tekst, a następnie ziewnął i upuścił papiery na łóżko.

- Irytujące. Powinien po prostu zszyć papiery razem zamiast marnować czas na wyglądanie na chłodnego i tajemniczego. Och, i jego bokobrody są całkowicie dziwne. Na dodatek, ten kapelusz wyglądał zwyczajnie głupio, co on sobie myślał… - Fran zaczął odhaczać standardowe paragrafy obelg, zanim w końcu przeszedł do tematu, na czym ma polegać misja. - Napisane jest, że mamy iść zabić tego wariata, który zabił jednego z podwładnych Leviego. Ten idiota był ostatnio widziany w jakimś mieście niedaleko Namimori i właśnie tam zamordował podwładnego dziwnowąsego. Czeka tam już na nas hotel, a pociąg odjeżdża dzisiaj o piątej trzydzieści. Powinniśmy się pośpieszyć, Senpai.

- Ushishishi… Więcej zabijania i mordowania. Książę chce, żeby było tam mnóstwo krwi. Mnóstwo. Karmazynowej, świeżej i kapiącej, o słodkim zapachu… - Bel uśmiechał się i chichotał przez prawie cały czas, opisując cechy krwi. Fran westchnął, po czym przytrzymał się łóżka i wstał. Nadal trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale czuł się w porządku - a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby nie okazywać ani odrobiny bólu.

- Idiota-senpai z obsesją na punkcie krwi… - wymamrotał Fran monotonnie, ciągnąc za sobą rozmarzonego księcia.

* * *

Kiedy usiedli na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu, aby wrócić do hotelu, żeby się spakować, było tak jakby nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Iluzjonista obrażał swojego senpaia, podczas gdy Bel kłuł go licznymi nożami – chichocząc, gdy zobaczył, że nie ma na nich krwi po wyjęciu ich z ciała jego kouhaia. Fran znowu używał swoich iluzji i Bel się świetnie bawił. Obaj próbowali po prostu zirytować się nawzajem – nic poważnego, nic innego niż zwykle.

Ale obaj wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło; sposób, w jaki na siebie patrzyli – obserwowali się; to jak Bel zawsze upewniał się czy jego kouhai jest gotowy zanim go dźgał nożami, to jak Fran w swoich obelgach nie poruszał drażliwych tematów. Obaj podświadomie byli bardzo ostrożni z tym, co robią, a mimo to i tak nic oczywistego się między nimi nie zmieniło. Nadal czuli się tak samo zirytowani sobą nawzajem jak wcześniej, ale atmosfera była zabarwiona pewnym rodzajem słodkości.

Bel czuł się, jakby chciał usłyszeć więcej tych obelg i nie przeszkadzało mu ani trochę, że były one niesamowicie prowokujące. Książę lubił echo tego monotonicznego głosu w uszach. Cieszyło go rzucanie nożami w jego kouhaia, czuł zainteresowanie, gdy próbował zrozumieć jak i kiedy Fran wyświetlał swoje iluzje, żeby móc uniknąć noży i śmiał się, kiedy iluzjonista narzekał. Najbardziej podobało mu się jednak to jak Fran rumienił się, kiedy za bardzo się zbliżył - przekraczając granicę koleżeństwa. Sprawiało to, że czuł się cieplej na sercu, jakby był "tutaj" bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Jeśli chodzi o Frana, świetnie się bawił irytując swojego senpaia. Cieszyło go, kiedy książę przejmował się małymi rzeczami i nie mógł przestać się gapić, kiedy Bel się uśmiechał - tym zbyt szerokim uśmieszkiem, który ukazywał jego białe zęby i wyrażał dwa słowa: szalony i maniakalny, idealna kombinacja opisująca osobę, jaką był Bel. Kouhai nie mógł także oprzeć się radości, gdy słyszał śmiech swojego senpaia – ten zwariowany, przerażający śmiech. Nikt nie wiedział czym był spowodowany, dlaczego w ogóle zabrzmiał. Hipnotyzujące było to, jak łatwo Bel wyślizgiwał się z i do rzeczywistości i iluzjonista nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego senpaia. Podobało mu się, jak senpai sprawiał, że się rumieni, nawet jeśli był za to sam na siebie zirytowany.

Nie zwracali uwagi na to co robili, tylko na to, jak się w danej chwili czuli... I stało się. Tak po prostu, tak nagle, że nawet się nie spostrzegli.

Zakochali się w sobie.

* * *

- Co, do cholery...? - Było pierwszą reakcją Bela, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju hotelowego. Będąc w Varii, wiedział, że nie powinien wiele oczekiwać, ale to naprawdę go zszokowało. - Ten pokój nawet nie zasługuje na obecność księcia.

- To jak hotel dla brudnych szczurów, Senpai. Bardzo mały, drugorzędny i nieważny. Tani. W pewnym sensie pasuje do ciebie, tak właściwie - dodał Fran.

- Wypluj ostatnie zdanie - zaprotestował Bel, ale wtedy, coś w tym pokoju przypomniało mu o kimś.

_- To głupie miejsce nie pasuje do księcia._

_- Zamknij się, Bel. Przyzwyczaj się. Wydajesz zbyt wiele naszych pieniędzy._

_- Chciwa Mammon._

_- Cokolwiek._

_- Książę jest głodny._

_- Strata pieniędzy._

_- Książę jest głodny, Mammon…_

_- Che. Dobrze, dobrze. Chodźmy coś zjeść, o tam. Wygląda mi na tanie._

_- Ushishishi… Dziękuję._

_- …cokolwiek._

Tani pokój przypomniał mu o małej iluzjonistce, która była jego partnerką na każdej misji. Za każdym razem, kiedy książę narzekał, riposta Mammon była jakoś powiązana z pieniędzmi. Między nimi była taka niefrasobliwość i wyluzowanie… Było idealnie. Pozostało tak nawet wtedy, gdy Mammon uwolniła się od klątwy i powróciła do swojej normalnej postaci. Mogłoby tak nadal być gdyby iluzjonistka nie...

_Umarła._

To było trudne słowo dla Bela, nawet mimo jego miłości do krwi, rzezi, brutalności i morderstw. Nadal brakowało mu Mammon, bez wątpienia, ale ból stał się znośny odkąd doszedł do siebie po popadnięciu w szaleństwo. Książę zerknął na swoje nadgarstki, na których zostały blizny po cięciach, zanim opuścił rękawy, żeby je przykryć. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek o nie pytał, szczególnie Fran. Ciężko mu było o tym mówić. Książę nie chciał pokazywać swoich emocji i miał tendencję do uciekania od rzeczywistości, aby je ukryć.

- Ucichłeś, Senpai. To dziwne. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko - powiedział Fran, nawet nie patrząc na swojego senpaia, ale Bel odwrócił się do niego.

Fran. Żabka. Nie byłoby go tu, gdyby Mammon nie zniknęła. Bel nie wiedział, kogo by wybrał, gdyby mógł. Z Mammon lubił spędzać czas, wylegiwać się, rozluźnić się podczas misji, podążać za nią i dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Ale z Franem było zupełnie inaczej. Przez większość czasu się kłócili i zazwyczaj kończyło się to na tym, że kouhai obrażał Bela, a ten rzucał w młodego iluzjonistę nożami. Misje, które razem wykonywali, rozwiązywali dziwnymi metodami, jednak za każdym razem realizowali swój cel bezproblemowo. Czy mógłby wymienić jedną z tych osób na tą drugą? Było to pytanie retoryczne.

- Ech, głupia łazienka nie ma nawet porządnych drzwi, Senpai. Jest tylko zasłonka. I nie ma dużych ręczników, są same małe. Hmm, przynajmniej jest wanna i bardzo cienki szlafrok… Co jeszcze… Och nie, jest tylko jedno łóżko - kontynuował monotonne narzekanie Fran, włócząc się wokół i oglądając pokój.

Rzeczywiście, pokój był niskiej jakości - nieporównywalnie do tego, co Tsuna im przygotował. Bel westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko tylko po to, żeby spotkać twardą, szorstką powierzchnię. Żaden delikatny, sprężysty materac, tylko coś jak zszyte ze sobą papiery.

- Księciu się to nie podoba - powiedział Bel, wyginając usta w podkówkę. Fran kiwnął głową - chociaż raz zgadzał się ze swoim senpai.

- Ee, co to? - Fran podniósł walcowatą butelkę ze stołu obok łóżka. Była plastikowa i zawierała galaretowatą substancję, która pływała w butelce jak lubrykant. Z boku butelki były napisy - marka, małe instrukcje i opisy.

- Sprawia, że twoja skóra staje się bardziej wrażliwa na dotyk. Chłodne i ciepłe odczucia. Przyjemność gwarantowana. Może być użyte jako lubrykant, krem do masażu albo tylko dla specjalnych momentów, kiedy twoja skóra jest... - Fran czytał tekst ze spokojną miną, nie zastanawiając się na tym, co tak właściwie czytał. Bel za to natychmiast zrozumiał i wyrwał butelkę z rąk Frana.

- Dawaj to - powiedział szybko.

- Ale nie skończyłem jeszcze czytać, Senpai - poskarżył się kouhai monotonnie. Ale wtedy zauważył kolejną małą butelkę na stole. - O, jest jeszcze jedna. Hm? Emocje, wrażliwości, przyjemność dla ciała...

- Co? - spytał Bel w niedowierzaniu, po czym wyrwał kolejną butelkę z dłoni Frana i wziął cały zestaw buteleczek ze stołu. Książę obejrzał każdą butelkę i, rzeczywiście, każda z nich miała związek z seksem - wazelina, nawilżacz, krem do masażu... itp. Senpai był skonfundowany, ale wtedy pomyślał o wszystkich szczegółach pokoju – dwuosobowym łóżku, szlafrokach, małych ręcznikach, bezdrzwiowej łazience, wannie… W pokoju nie musiały się znajdować żadne kajdanki czy pejcze, by dojrzała osoba wiedziała, jakie jest przeznaczenie tego miejsca... To był jeden z pokojów w hotelu miłości.

- Ne, czym się tak ekscytujesz, idioto-senpai? To tylko balsam czy coś, co nie? - Chciał wiedzieć Fran, a Bel – nie myśląc o konsekwencjach – po prostu wygadał prawdę.

- To jest pieprzony hotel miłości, głupia żabo. Ludzie przychodzą tutaj uprawiać seks.

Jak tylko Bel to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz jego kouhai także poznał prawdę, a to nie była dobra rzecz.

Fran cofnął się mimowolnie, gdy się o tym dowiedział. Po głębszym zastanowieniu uznał jednak, że ma to sens. Obydwaj pozostali w niezręczniej ciszy. Nie wiedzieli zbytnio, co powiedzieć, szczególnie ze świadomością, że będą spać tutaj na jednym łóżku, w pokoju, gdzie ludzie robili pewne rzeczy, które obaj wyobrażali sobie tak wiele razy.

_Przeklęty wkurzony-o-nic szef. Przeklęty długowłosy kapitan. Przeklęty dziwny prześladowca. Przeklęty Gejlord.. Niech będą przeklęci wszyscy ci, którzy wybrali ten hotel._

Fran wyklinał, przeklinał i obrażał Varię mentalnie, gdy nagle nóż został wbity w jego biceps. Iluzjonista nie był przygotowany.

- Ushishishi… Rzeczywiście krwawisz. - Bel się uśmiechnął - tym szerokim, niewinnym uśmieszkiem - na widok nawet najmniejszej ilości krwi.

Tym razem, nóż nie wbił się głęboko. Było to bardziej jak szturchnięcie, aby rozładować napięcie i tylko trochę krwi wypłynęło. Skoro maniakalny książę nie mógł znaleźć lepszego sposobu na przełamanie ciszy, pomyślał, że dźgnięcie kouhaia pomoże - i, co dziwne, pomogło.

- Oczywiście, że krwawię, idioto-senpai. Dźgnąłeś mnie tylko po to, żeby to sprawdzić? W tym wieku powinieneś już wiedzieć, że każdy żyjący człowiek krwawi, kiedy zostanie zraniony - powiedział Fran, bez żadnych emocji wyciągając nóż z ramienia i oglądając ranę.

Zaraz po tym, znów zapadła cisza. Iluzjonista powoli podniósł wzrok ze swojej rany i zobaczył senpaia, którego twarz była tuż przed nim; gapił się na niego i jego krwawiącą ranę. Fran szybko odepchnął księcia, ale wtedy, zauważył co książę próbował zrobić - Bel chciał sprowokować go, żeby zareagował i aby ta niezręczność między nimi zniknęła. Fran westchnął na myśl o dziecinnym senpaiu, po czym zdecydował się wyjąć papiery dotyczące misji z torby i rozłożył je na podłodze, siadając, a wyższy senpai szybko podążył za nim.

_Nie robię tego dla szaleńca-senpai._

Fran przekonał sam siebie, zanim zaczął mówić – ten jeden raz będąc tym, który zaczął rozmowę.

- Ne, Bel-senpai, pomyślmy o tym jak znajdziemy tego przegrańca, który zabił ludzi Leviego. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby prześladowca się zbytnio wkurzył, prawda? - Fran dodał sarkastyczną nutę na końcu zdania, co sprawiło, że Bel delikatnie zachichotał. Natychmiast zaczęli pracować nad planami, z Franem wykonującym większość pracy, bo Bel się za bardzo podekscytował tym, że osoba ta była na tyle wyzywająca, żeby zabić jednego z głównych podwładnych Leviego.

- Dużo krwi. Ushishi… Książę nie może się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć ją wypływającą z martwego ciała...

- Tak, tak. Cokolwiek powiesz, idioto-senpai. Ale żeby zobaczyć krew, najpierw musimy znaleźć tego, do kogo ona należy.

- Ushishi, to proste. Książę może go wytropić w ciągu kilku sekund z informacjami, które mamy.

- Ee? Dlaczego więc nie powiedziałeś tak od razu, zamiast kazać mi rysować wszystkie te bezużyteczne plany, idioto-senpai?

- Księciu się nie chciało - odpowiedział Bel z szerokim, bezwstydnym uśmiechem. Fran mentalnie przewrócił oczami.

- Głupi, idiotyczny upadły-książę-senpai.

- _Nie _jestem upadłym księciem, żabko - zaprotestował Bel, ale Fran tylko wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował planowanie, używając małych iluzji jako modeli sytuacji. Jego twarz i głos były spokojnie i nie wyrażały żadnych emocji, tak jak zwykle.

W końcu, po wielu kłótniach i decyzjach, obaj doszli do porozumienia.

- Zamordujemy go dzisiaj.

* * *

Noc była wyjątkowo ciemna. Na niebie nie było ani jednej gwiazdy i jedynym naturalnym źródłem światła był sierp księżyca, tak blady i wąski, że wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zniknąć. Ulice były mdło oświetlone światłami latarni, między którymi jednak znajdowało się dość miejsca dla ciemności. Cisza pokrywała cały obszar; nie słychać było dźwięków żadnych insektów, samochodów ani nawet wiatru. To było to, co ludzie mogliby opisać jako "martwą" ciszę i nie była ona ani trochę przyjemna.

Jednakże na pewnej ulicy można było usłyszeć kroki dwojga ludzi. Obaj byli w normalnych strojach i wyglądali jak dwaj zwyczajni, nieostrożni nastolatkowie, wychodzący na nocną przechadzkę. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek by się im przyjrzał, z pewnością wyczułby mordercze instynkty tworzące wokół nich ciemną aurą.

Ten z przodu miał na sobie za dużą czapkę w kształcie żaby, która zasłaniała większą część jego głowy, pokazując tylko dolną połowę morskich włosów, które były na tyle długie, że rozkładały się na małych ramionkach. Głowa żaby wyglądała na ogromną w porównaniu z małym ciałkiem jej właściciela. Osoba ta jednakże miała przerażająco spokojną twarz, która wyglądała, jakby nie umiała okazywać żadnych emocji. Nawet z tą słodką twarzyczką, bladą, gładką skórą i zgrabnym ciałem, ten brak emocji najbardziej się wyróżniał. Małe dłonie włożone miał do kieszeni płaszcza, szedł spokojnie i cicho, jego kroki i oddech były ledwo słyszalne - jak mgła, przepływająca przez noc.

Ten drugi, który szedł tuż za nim, był zupełnie inny. Odrobinę wyższy, szedł wesoło; opierał głowę na złączonych za nią dłoniach, stawiając kroki w rytm piosenki, którą nucił – były to melodyjnie wyśpiewywane opisy sposobów zabijania ludzi. Twarz była do połowy zasłonięta blond rozczochranymi włosami, które dekorowała wyglądająca jak tiara korona. Dolna połowa twarzy była wyeksponowana z bardzo szerokim i bardzo dzikim, prawie nieprzytomnym uśmiechem, rozciągającym się na niej. Uśmiechowi akompaniowały co chwilę dziwaczne śmiechy, krzyki i chichoty; dźwięki mogące wystraszyć nieszczęsnego przechodnia, który by akurat mijał tę dziwną dwójkę.

- Skończ nucić tę paskudną melodię, Senpai. To irytujące - poskarżył się Fran, ale to tylko sprawiło, że książę zaczął robić to głośniej - aby jak najbardziej zdenerwować swojego kouhaia.

- Ushishishi… Dlaczego, boisz się, Żabko? - spytał Bel złośliwie, po czym kontynuował nucenie upiornej melodii.

- Nie. Po prostu jest okropna i nienaturalna. Może dlatego ją lubisz, Senpai, jest taka jak ty - psychodeliczna i nienormalna - odparł Fran, depcząc pustą, metalową puszkę, która akurat znalazła się na jego drodze.

- Ushishi… Jest chora... i jest o krwi. Pasuje do sytuacji - wyjaśnił Bel z szalonym uśmiechem ukazującym zęby. Natrafił na puszkę, tę samą, którą Fran nadepnął wcześniej i wykopał ją na drugą stronę ulicy.

Fran pozostawił temat bez odpowiedzi i obaj nadal szli ku swojemu celowi bez pośpiechu. Fran cicho, a Książę Burzy nucąc tę nawiedzoną piosenkę przez całą drogę. Znali swój cel, umiejętności księcia w tropieniu były niesamowite – nawet Fran musiał to przyznać. Miejsce, w którym mieli spotkać mordercę było jego własnym domem i nawet jeśli był to moralnie zły wybór, był najprostszy – a Bel zawsze sobie wszystko ułatwiał. Książę był zbyt leniwy, żeby wymyślić coś bardziej skomplikowanego, mimo że mogłoby to być łatwe, gdyby tylko włożyć w to odrobinę wysiłku.

W okolice domu przybyli około północy – czasu, kiedy noc spotyka poranek i poranek spotyka noc. Nie potrzebowali żadnych sygnałów; szli i robili, to, co sobie zaplanowali. Bel łatwo zawiesił się na drzewie, które rosło blisko okna sypialni, podczas gdy Fran powoli się za nim wspiął. W ciągu kilku sekund księciu udało się otworzyć okno, akurat na tyle szeroko, żeby mogli się wślizgnąć do środka.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, to co ukazało się ich oczom było niespodziewane. Planowali zabić mordercę na jego własnym łóżku i mieć spokój, ale zobaczyli małą dziewczynkę, nie starszą niż dwanaście lat.

- Co z nią zrobimy, Senpai? - zapytał Fran, patrząc na dziewczynkę. Czarne włosy zakrywały jej twarz, a jej ciało owinięte było w koc, tak że trudno było zobaczyć, jak wygląda.

- Ushishishi… Zabiłbym ją, gdybym mógł, ale jej krzyki mogłyby obudzić mordercę. Szkoda, jej krew pokryłaby łatwo całe ciało, skoro jest taka mała - uśmiechnął się Bel na tę myśl, podczas gdy Fran wzdrygnął się lekko. Czasami zapominał jak wielka potrafiła być obsesja jego senpaia na punkcie krwi podczas misji.

Już chcieli wyjść z pokoju, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i światło wpadło do pokoju. Mężczyzna wbiegł do środka i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył Bela uśmiechającego się do niego niewinnie.

Mężczyzna ten był blady i chudy, z przerośniętymi czarnymi włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Miał zakrwawione oczy jakby nie mógł spać, a ciemne wory pod oczami sprawiały, że wyglądał na zmęczonego. Miał dwa kolczyki w ustach i jeszcze jeden w lewej brwi. W dłoni trzymał wielki miecz, lekko wygięty dla bardziej efektywnych ataków. Bel zachichotał, kiedy go zobaczył i Fran od razu wiedział, o czym myślał jego senpai.

_Ten wyglądający na straszny miecz jest jak z gumy w porównaniu do noży księcia._

- T-ty... - zająknął się, gmerając przy włączniku i zapalając światło. Zła decyzja. Jak tylko zobaczył Bela wyraźnie, z maniakalnym uśmiechem, tiarą, nożami i tym wszystkim, zbladł tak bardzo, że wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. - K-książę... Książę Rozpruwacz... Varia...

Bel zaśmiał się błogo; cieszyło go to.

- Ushishishi… Czyli słyszałeś o księciu.. Choć głupotą było sprowokowanie go... Ushishi. Zła decyzja, zła.

Książę podniósł trzy swoje noże, które zabłysły w świetle.

Mężczyzna się trząsł, a Fran nie musiał nawet nic robić. Po prostu obserwował żałosnego mężczyznę, który panikował i nie był pewien, co robić, przestraszony wyraźnie młodszym Belem, który stał przed nim, uśmiechając się radośnie. Fran wyobraził sobie jak by to było być na miejscu mężczyzny. Być tak wyraźnie słabym i podatnym na zranienie, podczas gdy Bel celował... Czułby się podobnie. Jego senpai potrafił być groźny i przerażający jeśli chciał - Fran wiedział o tym aż zbyt dobrze. Świeże rany na jego ciele nadal przypominały mu o tym za każdym razem, kiedy ból wracał.

- Książę jest spragniony krwi. Pozbędzie się ciebie i tej małej dziewczynki. Dwa perfekcyjne kaktusy. Ushishishi… - fuknął Bel, ale wyglądało na to, że wspomnienie o dziewczynce poruszyło mężczyznę. Odważnie - lub głupio - podbiegł do łóżka i wycelował mieczem w księcia, który nadal stał, uśmiechając się, niezdziwiony.

- N-nie waż się tknąć mojej siostry. Zostaw ją w spokoju.

Jego głos drżał, ale ciemne oczy wyrażały pewność siebie. Kolejna zła decyzja. Właśnie stał się bardziej interesującą zwierzyną dla Bela, a sposób w jaki bronił siostrę sprawił, że ona także oficjalnie stała się celem.

W tym momencie, mała dziewczynka poruszyła się. Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała, jej mina wyrażała zdumienie, zanim zmieniła się w strach, kiedy zobaczyła swojego brata i Bela na przeciwko siebie, z nożami i mieczem. Fran był wtedy bardzo podobny do wyposażenia pokoju - cichy i nieruchomy, tylko obserwujący wydarzenia.

- Braciszku, co się dzieje...? - zadrżała i usiadła, aby dosięgnąć brata. Jednakże, jak tylko usiadła i włosy opadły jej z twarzy, obaj Fran i Bel zamarli.

Dziewczynka tak bardzo przypominała iluzjonistkę, której dwaj zabójcy nie widzieli od długiego czasu, że było to aż przerażające. Jedyną różnicą było to, że jej włosy były tego samego koloru co włosy jej brata i na twarzy nie miała znaków pod oczami. Pomijając to, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak odrobinę odmłodzona Mammon w dorosłej formie. Nawet jej głos był podobny – ten delikatny, słodki, kojący głos – ale Mammon różniła się tym, że mówiła tylko o ekonomii.

Na naprawdę długi moment, wszystko zamarło. Dwaj zabójcy nie robili nic, tylko gapili się na dziewczynkę. Było tak cicho, że każdy z nich był w stanie usłyszeć oddech drugiego. Brat dziewczynki spojrzał na ich miny i rozpoznał je natychmiast - były podobne do te należącej do podwładnego Leviego, którego zabił.

Tego dnia, podwładny porwał jego siostrę, podczas gdy wyszli razem na zakupy, a on, będąc zabójcą, który dopiero co dołączył do gangu, w swojej wściekłości dźgnął mężczyznę i zostawił go, żeby wykrwawił się na śmierć. Zrobił to bez żadnego myślenia - nie wiedział, że osoba, którą zabił była powiązana z mafią, a szczególnie z Varią, częścią Vongoli. Kiedy odkrył prawdziwą tożsamość mężczyzny, którego zabił tamtego dnia przeraził się i natychmiast zajął się dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami dla siebie i swojej siostry. Wybadał Varię za pomocą swojego gangu, którego szef miał powiązania z mafią i udało im się pozyskać informacje na temat jej przywódców, nawet jeśli były przestarzałe.

- Nie wiem, czego chcecie od mojej siostry, ale nie pozwolę wam jej tknąć. Przysięgam.

Mężczyzna próbował być odważny dla swojej siostry, ale było wyraźnie widać, że boi się Bela. Na nieszczęście, skupił swoją uwagę jedynie na księciu, a nie na iluzjoniście, który cały czas był tuż obok jego siostry. Fran wytrząsnął się z transu szybciej niż Bel i chwycił dziewczynkę, odciągając ją od brata i uniemożliwiając jej poruszanie się. Mała dziewczynka krzyknęła ze strachu i to sprawiło, że Belowi wróciły zmysły.

Dziewczynka nie była Mammon. Nieważne, jak bardzo nie byłyby do siebie podobne, po prostu nią nie była. Mammon nigdy nie krzyczała. Mammon nawet się nie bała i kiedy Bel sobie to uświadomił, nie powstrzymywał się.

- Ushishishi… Zapłacisz za zadzieranie z Varią, żałosny chłopie.

Z tymi słowami Książę rzucił powiązanymi ze sobą za pomocą drutów nożami w mężczyznę. Trafił go w korpus. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet unieść miecza. Czerwona, świeża krew wypłynęła niemal natychmiast, po czym rozlała się na dywanie, gdy mężczyzna upadł.

- Braciszku!

Mała dziewczynka krzyknęła, łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Fran nie czuł ani trochę współczucia - nie podobało mu się to, że wyglądała jak iluzjonistka, a mimo to zachowywała się tak słabo i bezsilnie. Było to jak obraza dla Mammon.

- Ushishishi… To było zbyt proste i nudne - powiedział Bel, odwracając się do dziewczynki, która płakała i krzyczała, próbując wydostać się z uścisku Frana. Książę zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to zobaczył. Podobnie jak Fran, bardzo nie podobało mu się, że dziewczynka psuła obraz Mammon poprzez bycie tak... nie-Mammon-owatą. Jeśli to naprawdę byłaby iluzjonistka, wyślizgnęłaby się stamtąd w kilka sekund i na pewno nie płakałaby ani nie błagała o litość, tak jak dziewczynka właśnie robiła.

- Proszę, proszę, wypuśćcie mnie... Nic wam nie zrobiłam. Proszę...

Płakała i prosiła, prawie klęcząc na podłodze, ale wyglądało na to, że efekt był odwrotny niż sobie tego życzyła. Im słabiej wyglądała, tym bardziej zirytowani byli dwaj zabójcy.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić, Senpai? - zapytał Fran z całkowicie neutralną miną. Ale przecież jeśli chodzi o Frana, niewiele ludzi mogło stwierdzić czy jest zirytowany lub zły pod maską, którą przywdziewał na twarz.

- Ushishishi… Czy to nie oczywiste, Żabo?

Bel nie czekał na odpowiedź. Chwycił dziewczynkę za gardło i podniósł ją, dusząc ją przy tym, po czym użył swoich noży, aby przeciąć ją dokładnie na pół. Krzyknęła głośno, a krew chlusnęła na Bela, mocząc go. Fran natychmiast upuścił nieżywe ciało, gdy tylko książę skończył. Ale wyglądało na to, że jego senpai nie miał jeszcze dosyć.

Bel wskoczył na nieżywe ciało mężczyzny, po czym zaczął profesjonalnie używać swoich noży, aby go porozcinać i wydostać krew ze zwłok. Wypruł narządy i krzyknął błogo, kiedy krew wypłynęła. Wbijał swoje noże w każdy kawałek ciała, ciągnąc je brutalnie za każdym razem; z każdym pociągnięciem wypływało coraz więcej krwi. Maniakalny książę nawet zlizał krew z samego siebie - był to jeden z najbardziej niepokojących widoków jakie Fran widział, ale nie ważył się zatrzymać swojego senpaia.

- Aaach… Niewystarczająco, niewystarczająco. Więcej… więcej krwi… - Bel oddychał i jęczał, przenosząc się do zwłok dziewczynki. Z nią był jeszcze bardziej brutalny. Przeciął jej twarz, niszcząc wszystko, tnąc i wyciągając kawałki zbyt odrażające, aby o nich wspominać. Książę włożył rękę do jej największej rany i z głośnym, radosnym krzykiem, wyciągnął jej serce - nadal bijące - przerażając Frana.

Bel był dosłownie przemoczony od krwi, włosy, twarz, ubrania, skóra... wszystko - a i tak wyglądał jakby chciał nadal rozpruwać zwłoki. Fran nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Odrażające i niepokojące próby wydostania krwi z ciał były znośne - widział już nie raz takiego księcia - ale tym razem reakcje Bela były inne. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał "dosyć". Było to tak jakby wyślizgnął się z tego świata całkowicie, gdzieś daleko... i kouhaiowi się to nie podobało.

- Bel-senpai, wystarczy. Chodźmy. - Fran powoli zbliżył się do swojego senpaia, ciągnąc za jego przemoczoną krwią koszulę. Po chwili książę dostrzegł swojego kouhaia i odwrócił się, ukazując zakrwawioną twarz z dumnym uśmiechem.

- Ushishishi… Więcej, więcej krwi... - wymamrotał Bel, ale kiedy chciał przeciąć jeszcze raz ciało dziewczynki, Fran powstrzymał go.

- Nie, Senpai. Wystarczy - powtórzył Fran. Książę spojrzał na kouhaia i przez chwilę Fran myślał, że i jego spotka ten sam los, co wcześniejszą dwójkę. Ale Bel zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Brutalnie rozciął swoje nadgarstki, przecinając największe żyły i sprawiając, że krew zaczęła cieknąć jak z kranu. Bel krzyknął z przyjemności - było to przerażające.

Fran był zszokowany. Nie wiedział, co robić, ale wiedział, że musi powstrzymać swojego senpaia. Jeśli Bel był w takim stanie, że przeciął _samego siebie_, był to zły znak.

Książę podniósł ręce, żeby rozciąć swój drugi nadgarstek, ale zanim ostrze przebiło się przez skórę, Fran użył swojej ręki, żeby przyjąć cięcie na siebie. Senpai zatrzymał się w połowie krzyku. Zamrugał i gapił się na Frana, po czym zaczął gapić się na nóż, który głęboko wbił się w rękę iluzjonisty. Krew, która wypłynęła, była tak samo pociągająca, ale jakoś Bel nie chciał już nikogo więcej ciąć.

Fran poczuł ulgę, kiedy krzyki Bela zatrzymały się - zazwyczaj był to sygnał, który mówił, że wróciły mu zmysły. Iluzjonista przygryzł wargę, próbując znieść ból spowodowany nożem w jego ręce, po czym spojrzał na księcia i spokojnym, równomiernym, monotonnym głosem powiedział:

- Chodźmy, Bel-senpai.

Po tych słowach zdjął i rozerwał swoją koszulę i zawinął ją mocno wokół nadgarstka Bela, żeby jego senpai nie wykrwawił się. Następnie obaj wyruszyli z powrotem na ulice, wspierając się nawzajem, żeby móc iść w miarę prosto. Zostawili za sobą dwa potwornie zmasakrowane, martwe ciała.

* * *

Dwaj zabójcy wrócili do ich hotelu miłości około szóstej rano. Słońce wschodziło, a ptaki zaczynały śpiewać, ale jasna atmosfera ich nie pocieszała.

Fran i Bel poszli do szpitala, żeby ktoś się nimi zajął, a kiedy padły jakiekolwiek pytania, Fran tylko pokazał kartę z symbolem Varii i to było wszystko, czego potrzebowali, żeby dostać VIP-owe traktowanie. Jednakże odmówili zostania w szpitalu; będąc wytrenowanymi byli na tyle silni, żeby sobie poradzić. Szpitale nie były dobre dla zabójców... Nikt nie wiedział, kto należy do świata mafii i nikt nie mógł ufać miejscu publicznemu. Nawet wizyty w szpitalu były rzadkie, zdarzały się tylko wtedy, gdy nie mogli skontaktować się z Lussurią ani Shamalem, a potrzebowali natychmiastowego leczenia.

Niedługo później mieli wystarczająco energii, żeby iść i opuścili szpital, aby wrócić do hotelu.

Jednakże poczekali z pójściem spać. Umyli się i przebrali mimo zmęczenia i ran. Bel umył się pierwszy, a kiedy Fran skończył się myć i wyszedł z łazienki w piżamie - krótkich spodenkach i za dużej koszuli z długimi rękawami - zobaczył swojego senpaia, siedzącego na łóżku i gapiącego się w przestrzeń.

Fran podszedł do księcia i stanął tuż przed nim, a Bel spojrzał na niego. Kouhai wskazał palcem bandaże wokół nadgarstka Bela.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, Bel-senpai. Ty głupi, lekkomyślny, idiotyczny, upadły księciu... Rób cokolwiek chcesz, wypruj czyjekolwiek narządy, ale już _nigdy_ nie krzywdź siebie - powiedział monotonnie Fran, ale w jego oczach było widać uczucia. Książę spojrzał na swojego kouhaia - nie było uśmiechu na jego twarzy. To szaleństwo zniknęło i nie widać było w tej chwili żadnej jego oznaki.

Bel schylił głowę i pozostał cicho przez chwilę, zanim w końcu wymamrotał:

- Byłem wściekły. Nienawidziłem tej dziewczynki za to, że wyglądała jak Mammon i że zachowywała się w taki sposób. Potem ta krew, ten zapach, ten smak... - Książę spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki, ten zabandażowany i ten z bliznami. - Było to tak jak wtedy, gdy Mammon… - senpai zawahał się. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

- Wiem, Senpai. Ja też byłem zły. Wiem - przyznał Fran, a jego głos brzmiał prawie... _prawie_ na tyle delikatnie, żeby wyślizgnąć się z monotonu. Bel jeszcze raz spojrzał na swojego kouhaia, ale tym razem, naprawdę go _zobaczył_.

Ta słodka twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną i bladą z powodu utraty krwi, jednak jego usta nadal były w tym delikatnym odcieniu różu. Te oczy, patrzące prosto w jego własne, błyszczały się w sposób, którego książę jeszcze nie widział. Wydawały się bardziej "żywe", a nie jak szklane oczy lalki nie posiadającej emocji. Małe, zgrabne ciało pachniało świeżym szamponem. Morskie włosy były lekko wilgotne po prysznicu i małe kropelki wody nadal kapały z kilku kosmyków. Iluzjonista wydawał się promienieć, nikła aura emanowała z niego, jednakże nie była za jasna, tylko delikatna i mglista.

Wtedy książę zauważył bandaże na tym drobnym ciele, szczególnie na najgłębszej ranie na ręce, która sięgała aż do kości. Ranie, którą Fran otrzymał z własnej woli, aby przywrócić senpaia do zmysłów.

Bel podniósł rękę i dotknął bandaża, delikatnie i ostrożnie.

- Nadal boli? - wyszeptał książę, mimo że znał odpowiedź. Oczywiście, rana tak głęboka nie przestałaby boleć po kilku godzinach.

Fran skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi. Bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie byli. Czuł też jak Bel go dotyka i wiedział, że to było coś więcej, a kiedy jego senpai podniósł drugą rękę, żeby dotknąć go z drugiej strony, był tego pewien. Jego ruchy były delikatne, wolne i kojące, a kiedy w końcu położył dłonie na chudych ramionkach kouhaia, ten poczuł uspokajające ciepło.

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Gdy Bel wstał był odrobinę wyższy niż Fran, tak jak zwykle zresztą. Kouhai podniósł lekko głowę, żeby ich oczy były na tym samym poziomie. Zatrzymali się. Fran czuł swoje serce bijące niesamowicie mocno w klatce piersiowej i czuł, że jego senpai reaguje w ten sam sposób.

Bel przysunął się i zawahał – zatrzymując się, gdy mogli już poczuć swoje oddechy. Wtedy przysunął się znowu i w idealnym momencie ich usta się spotkały.

Nie było to ani trochę tak, jak to sobie wyobrażali. Nie było żadnej intensywności, żadnych brutalnych, namiętnych, zdesperowanych pocałunków. Żadnej walki języków o dominację. Nie, to było zupełnie nie tak.

Byli tylko oni i ich spotykające się usta, dzielące ze sobą wspólne ciepło. Fran otworzył lekko usta po powietrze i poczuł wpadający do nich gorący oddech księcia. Czując się tak ciepło w środku, pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść.

Nie wiedzieli jak dużo czasu minęło, nim Bel niechętnie się odsunął. Fran powoli otworzył oczy i zmęczony położył głowę na ramieniu swojego senpaia, pozwalając sobie na podążenie za pragnieniami serca. Bel zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne - przytulił swojego kouhaia. Zostali tak na długo, aż Fran wyszeptał sennie księciu do ucha:

- Senpai, mogę iść spać?

Bel skinął powoli głową, siadając na łóżku i ciągnąc za sobą ciało kouhaia. Wtedy położyli się na nim, iluzjonista na księciu, po czym obrócili się na bok tak, że leżeli naprzeciw siebie, przytulając się blisko. Moment ten był idealny.

- Dobranoc, Senpai. - Było ostatnim delikatnym szeptem Frana zanim zasnął, a jedna z jego nóg wślizgnęła się między te należące do senpaia, dodając jeszcze bliskości.

Bel patrzył na Frana przez długi czas, zanim sam poszedł spać. Obserwował twarz kouhaia, bawił się kosmykami jego włosów i wdychał świeży zapach, jaki otaczał Frana. Niezaprzeczalnie był zaabsorbowany tą osobą - tak bezuczuciową, jednak tak słodką... Tak uroczą, a jednak tak "stałą" i pewną - spokojną i delikatną na swój własny sposób. Była kontrastem dla niestabilności Bela - który wyślizgiwał się w szaleństwo, kiedy nie mógł tego kontrolować - ale mimo to, Franowi udało się go przywrócić do rzeczywistości.

Książę nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przysunął się i musnął delikatne usta Frana raz jeszcze, po czym wyszeptał... Tak cicho, że było to prawie niemożliwe do usłyszenia:

- Dobranoc, moja żabko.

* * *

**Od autorki:** Do moich ukochanych czytelników~ Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało ^^ A jeśli tak, proszę, skomentujcie~ Zaczyna mi brakować życiowego zaopatrzenia i zrobienie tylko czegoś takiego bardzo by mi pomogło~ Dziękuję wam wszystkim za wasze wsparcie i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale w przyszłym tygodniu~ 3333

Ps. Publikuję ten rozdział o 3:24 rano w moim kraju, tylko dlatego, że was kocham ^O^


	4. Sen, Przytomność, Na Zewnątrz, Strach

**Od autorki:** Bardzo przepraszam, że dodaję ten rozdział z takim opóźnieniem, ale mój komputer zaczął głupieć w zeszły weekend i nie chciał połączyć się z internetem, wyłączając się ciągle. Udało mi się w końcu i nie martwcie się, nadal będę dodawać rozdziały w każdy weekend.

**Od tłumacza:** Jeśli nie zauważyliście w informacjach nad pierwszym rozdziałem - znalazłam pomoc w tłumaczeniu. Yaoorin będzie mi pomagał i bardzo się z tego cieszę ^^ Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie za bardzo widać zmian w stylu. Głównie z tego powodu tak krótki rozdział tłumaczyliśmy tak długo... I przepraszamy za to! m ( _ _ ) m

* * *

_Fran stał w kwaterze głównej Varii, w swojej sypialni, jednakże wyglądała ona odrobinę inaczej z powieszonymi na wieszaku ciemnymi płaszczami i mnóstwem papierów i rachunków rozrzuconych wszędzie._

_Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, lekkie, leniwe. Fran chciał je otworzyć, ale pewna osoba podeszła do drzwi pierwsza - dokładnie przez niego. Była ona niską dziewczyną, noszącą jeden z płaszczy wiszących w pokoju. Kaptur zacieniał połowę jej tearzy, ale dwa długie, fioletowe znaki pod oczami były widoczne. Żaba ciemnego koloru wypoczywała sobie na szczycie jej kapturu i jednocześnie jej głowy. Dziewczyna była odrobinę zbyt chuda i przerażająca. Ciemne, krótkie, niebieskie włosy opadły na jej blade policzki, więc delikatnie założyła je za ucho jedną ręką, po czym otworzyła drzwi._

_- Ushishishi, cześć Mammon - przywitał się wysoki chłopak przed nią, chichocząc. Przydługie blond włosy zakrywały mu oczy, a szeroki uśmiech dekorował twarz. Na jego głowie niedbale spoczywała tiara/korona, błyszcząca w świetle._

_- Che, Bel. - Jak tylko iluzjonistka zobaczyła kto to, odwróciła się i wróciła do rozpracowywania przychodu Varii, ignorując księcia, ale nie odrzucając go - zostawiła drzwi otwarte._

_Bel wszedł do środka, wyglądając na wyluzowanego z głową opartą na dłoniach złączonych z tyłu głowy - pozycji, którą często przyjmował. Rzucił się na kanapę i obserwował Mammon, z rękami nadal w tej samej pozycji._

_- Ushishi… Znowu zajmujesz się przychodem? - zapytał Bel, na co Mammon odpowiedziała cichym "mm". Książę skinął głową, po czym rozłożył się na kanapie, obserwując każdy ruch Mammon._

_Iluzjonistka próbowała to ignorować, ale zerkając co chwilę i ciągle widząc Bela wpatrującego się w nią intensywnie, poddała się._

_- Okej, w porządku, Bel. Czego chcesz?_

_- Ushishi… Księciu się nudzi, Mammon - odpowiedział, a uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy jeszcze szerzej. - Wyjdźmy pozabijać ludzi._

_Iluzjonistka zmarszczyła brwi. Nie była to rzadka prośba jeśli chodzi o Bela, a ona nie przejmowała się ani trochę mordowanymi ludźmi, ale nie cieszyło jej to tak jak księcia._

_- Strata czasu. Mogłabym w tym czasie zarobić dużo pieniędzy. Poza tym, wyczerpujesz limit. Będziemy musieli zapłacić policji, żeby nie wygadała o morderstwach, jeśli przekroczysz limit zabójstw Varii - a ja tego na pewno nie zrobię._

_- Che, chciwa Mammon - Bel wydął wargi. Nie zamierzał się poddać. - Ale możemy zarobić na zabijaniu przestępców, prawda? Ne, Mammon, jeszcze tylko raz... - Książę podszedł do niej i uczepił się jej płaszcza, przeszkadzając jej w pracy nad przychodem. - Proszę...?_

_Mammon spojrzała na księcia zirytowana, po czym w końcu przewróciła oczami - Bel patrzył na nią tak prosząco, że nie mogła się nie zgodzić... cóż, mogła, ale tak naprawdę nie chciała tego robić._

_- Okej, w porządku, Bel. Wyjdziemy. Tylko poczekaj na zewnątrz. Zaraz tam będę._

_Szeroki, szczęśliwy - ale nadal szalony - uśmiech natychmiast pojawił się na twarzy Bela. Przytulił mocno Mammon - ku jej zdziwieniu - zanim lekko ścisnął jej blade policzki. Mammon zrzuciła z siebie jego ręce, ale księciu to nie przeszkadzało. Był uszczęśliwiony._

_- Ushishishi… Dziękuję, Mammon. Jesteś tak urocza. Widzimy się na dworze~ - Bel radośnie pomachał jej, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi._

_Mammon gapiła się na drzwi jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym podniosła rękę, żeby dotknąć policzka. Jej twarz była lekko zaróżowiona._

_- Che, ten głupi książę. Przestań być taki niefrasobliwy - wymamrotała, prawie jakby się onieśmieliła. Nie była to zwyczajna Mammon._

_- Ushishi… Mammon~. Pośpiesz się~. Księciu się nudzi~. - Głos Bela odbił się echem zza drzwi._

_- Okej, okej, już idę - odpowiedziała Mammon, po czym poprawiła płaszcz i wyszła na zewnątrz._

_Drugi iluzjonista - kompletnie zignorowany - stał spokojnie, oglądając całą sytuację. Gapił się na drzwi, którymi trzasnęła Mammon. Prosto w jego twarz._

_ŁUP._

* * *

Fran obudził się z podskokiem i prawie spadł z łóżka, kiedy zobaczył obraz przed sobą. Twarz Bela była ledwie centymetry od jego własnej; mógł poczuć jego delikatny oddech, który powodował, że przechodziły go dreszcze. Iluzjonista spróbował odsunąć się tak ostrożnie jak mógł - nie chcąc obudzić księcia - ale ręka Bela objęła go i przysunęła jeszcze bliżej. Głowa Frana była teraz na ciepłej szyi senpaia i mógł poczuć puls pod jego skórą.

- Nn... Senpaii~ - Iluzjonista spróbował zaprotestować, ale Bel był kompletnie nieprzytomny. Książę najwyraźniej czuł się bardzo komfortowo ze swoją nową poduszką. Fran, któremu tak komfortowo _nie_ było, szczególnie kiedy zauważył że jego noga – wsunięta idealnie pomiędzy nogi Bela – ocierała się o coś, czego zdecydowanie nie chciałby zbadać.

Ta intymność natychmiast przypomniała iluzjoniście o pocałunku z księciem i Franowi nie udało się stłumić ani obu tych obrazów, ani rumieńca na twarzy. Uczucie tych delikatnych, ciepłych ust na jego własnych nadal drażniło jego zmysły.

Nie przypominało to niczego, co Fran sobie wyobrażał. Spodziewał się, że jego pierwszy pocałunek z senpaiem będzie brutalny, napalony i pożądliwy. Brutalność była niemalże gwarantowana. Ale ten pocałunek... był tak niewinny, tak delikatny i przyjemny. Ciepły i czuły.

Lekki pocałunek. To początek czegoś, czyż nie? Lekki pocałunek, potem głęboki. Pocałunek na czymś innym niż usta, miejscu o wiele niżej... i potem...

Iluzjonista przygryzł wargę na tę myśl. Denerwował się tym. Był nadal niedoświadczony w swoim życiu miłosnym. Poświęcając czas trenowaniu z iluzjami, nie miał czasu na nic innego, a skoro posiadał jeden z Pierścieni Piekieł... Cóż, miłość nie była czymś, o czym często rozmyślał. Oczywiście wyobrażał sobie pewne rzeczy, wiele obejrzał i przeczytał, ale doświadczenie? Zerowe. Wczorajszy pocałunek był - tak naprawdę - jego pierwszym.

Nie żałował tego jednak. Bel wybrał najdziwniejszy moment, żeby to zrobić, ale tak właśnie było idealnie. Po całej tej przemocy i krwi, przez które przeszli, całowanie się było niespodziewane, a i tak był to idealny moment - moment, kiedy Fran i Bel dzielili to samo uczucie; moment, kiedy obaj byli zmęczeni i emocjonalnie przewrażliwieni. Fran nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakby się czuł, gdyby został pocałowany w innej sytuacji. Wszystkie te momenty, kiedy byli tak blisko złączenia ust... To było nic w porównaniu z losową, nagłą, czułą rzeczą, którą zrobili.

_Co się wczoraj zdarzyło? Czym byliśmy aż tak przejęci…?_

Zastanowił się Fran, próbując przypomnieć sobie co się wydarzyło. Nagle, pewna twarz pojawiła się w jego umyśle - twarz dziewczynki, którą Bel zamordował; ta sama twarz, która wystąpiła w jego śnie.

_Mammon._

Racja. To ona - iluzjonistka, która nauczyła go wszystkiego; dziewczyna, która była dla niego jak siostra; arcobaleno, która zniknęła i nigdy nie wróciła.

Fran podniósł dłoń na wysokość oczu, po czym zaczął bawić się Pierścieniem Piekieł na palcu. Metalowy pierścień miał wyryty kod Szatana - 666. Iluzjonista wiedział, że było niewiele tych pierścieni na świecie, a konsekwencje poddania mu swojego życia mogłyby być warte ryzyka. Poddanie swojej duszy pierścieniowi aby pochłonął ją prawie całkowicie w celu zdobycia mocy... to nie było coś, co Fran mógłby zrobić, gdyby nie było to dla Mammon. Przekonała go, nauczyła jak to robić. Nigdy tego nie żałował – pierścień należał teraz do niego i w pewien sposób przypominał mu o iluzjonistce.

_Mammon._

Fran pomyślał o śnie, który miał przed chwilą. Był skonfudowany. Nie był pewien, czy sen dotyczył sytuacji z przeszłości, która rzeczywiście się wydarzyła, czy była to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Kouhai nie mógł tego zrozumieć.Ale jednej rzeczy był pewien. Mammon zarumieniła się. Tak długo jak znał swoją siostrę-iluzjonistkę, ta nigdy się nie rumieniła - ani razu. I to jak reagowała na księcia...

_Chwila, chwila - rumieniec? Czy Mammon-_

_Nie. Niemożliwe._

Zielonowłosy iluzjonista potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tej myśli. Jednakże ruch ten przeszkodził pewnemu księciu, który go trzymał.

- Nn... Żabko, nie ruszaj się... - wymamrotał Bel, ale nie zapadł powtórnie w sen. Zamiast tego usiadł z głową Frana na swojej klatce piersiowej. Iluzjonista spróbował się odsunąć, ale senpai go przytrzymał. Gorący oddech, który owiał jego ucho, kiedy książę do niego szeptał, spowodował gęsią skórkę na całym jego ciele.

- Hej, Żabo… Chcesz gdzieś dzisiaj wyjść?

Było to dziwne, żeby jego senpai pytał o takie rzeczy - normalnie byłby zbyt leniwy, żeby nawet siedzieć. Fran rozważył to, po czym powoli skinął głową.

- Okej, Senpai.

* * *

- Ne, Senpai, przestaniesz kraść moje lody? - Fran marudził jednostajnie, zabierając rożek z jedną kulką topniejących lodów sprzed ust Bela.

Jego Senpai się nadąsał.

- Książę po prostu delikatnie pomaga głupiej żabie skończyć jej lody, bo je za wolno.

- Nie jest potrzebna żadna pomoc, chciwcu-senpai. To, że zjadłeś swojego w pięć sekund, nie znaczy wcale, że masz prawo kraść mojego – odpowiedział Fran, po czym beznamiętnie polizał loda kocim ruchem. Czubek jego małego, różowego języczka raz po raz poruszał się w górę po topniejącej kulce. Następnie gałka znikała w ustach po między jego małymi, różowymi wargami i zostawała wyciągnięta z powrotem na zewnątrz.

Bel przełknął ślinę. To, co robił kouhai z lodem przypomniało mu o czymś podobnym – obrazie widzianym w jednej ze swoich fantazji. Nie mógł się temu oprzeć. W mgnieniu oka książę chwycił iluzjonistę za kołnierz, po czym podniósł go w górę i przycisnął jego wargi do swoich. W biały dzień, na ulicy pełnej goniących tu i tam ludzi.

Oczy Frana rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Zdawał sobie, rzecz jasna, sprawę, że po pierwszym pocałunku nadejdą następne, ale nie spodziewał się jednego z nich tak wcześnie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że ten tak bardzo różnił się od poprzedniego. Był bardziej... zaborczy. Kiedy Bel się poruszył, Fran zaczął próbować zachować jakiś rytm, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że senpai ostatecznie przejmował prowadzenie.

A potem, nagle, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. _Język_ Bela wsunął się do ust Frana, szukając słodkości kouhaia. Lody wypadły z dłoni iluzjonisty tuż przed tym, jak złapał księcia za koszulkę, próbując go od siebie odepchnąć, ale Bel był uparty. Trwało to aż do momentu, w którym Fran był bliski omdlenia z braku powietrza. Dopiero wtedy Bel się odsunął.

Fran, cały czerwony, zaczerpnął haust powietrza, jednocześnie zakrywając ramieniem spuchnięte usta. Utkwił wzrok w swoim senpaiu, jednocześnie omiatając wzrokiem okolicę, gdzie kilka osób zatrzymało się, patrząc na nich.

- Co ty , do kurwy nędzy, właśnie zrobiłeś? Idioto-głupku-senpai – Fran spytał monotonnie przez zaciśnięte zęby; zielone oczy próbowały spojrzeć na księcia, ale okazało się, że natychmiast rumieniąca się twarz to uniemożliwiła.

- Ushishi... Jak nieładnie z twojej strony, Żabko, obrzucać księcia takimi obelgami. Pomimo, iż jeszcze chwilę temu byłeś taki słodki... - Bel zachichotał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech.

- Po prostu się zamknij i idź kupić lody albo coś, kretynie-senpai – odpowiedział Fran, rumieniąc się gwałtownie, po czym odpędził księcia ręką, podczas gdy jego oczy z wielką fascynacją przypatrywały się chodnikowi.

Bel wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nieporuszony, po czym odszedł leniwym krokiem w stronę budki z lodami. Iluzjonista odetchnął głęboko, kiedy jego senpai zniknął z pola widzenia, po czym usiadł na ławce tuż obok fontanny. Zdobiły ją figurki aniołów; Fran przyłapał się na tym, że przeklinał je w myślach.

_Musisz się świetnie bawić, co? Igrając z moimi uczuciami..._

Kouhai właśnie wycierał dłonie o spodnie i poprawiał żabią czapkę, kiedy nagle pięć wysokich postaci przysłoniło mu słońce.

Fran podniósł wzrok i ujrzał pięciu mężczyzn, mniej więcej w jego wieku, lustrujących go wzrokiem, w którym czaił się błysk chuci. Byli tak blisko, że mógł poczuć ich przesiąknięte dymem oddechy; iluzjonista mentalnie zatrząsł się pod wpływem tego odrażającego zapachu. Na ich twarzach widniały głupkowate uśmiechy, jakby jego obecność ich podniecała.

- Hej, Słodziaku, całkiem niezłą scenę żeś przed chwilą odwalił – zaczął prowokację ten w środku, próbując dotknąć dłonią twarzy Frana, którą ten natychmiast odtrącił.

- Oo, ten się stawia, lubię takich.

Grupa zachichotała, ten dźwięk wywołał u Frana ni mniej, ni więcej tylko obrzydzenie.

- Nie chciałbyś może z nami pójść, Mały? Gwarantuję o wiele lepszą zabawę niż to przed chwilą z tamtym mięczakiem – powiedział ten z lewej, gładząc dłońmi smukłe ramiona Frana, zanim iluzjonista zdążył strzepnąć te ręce, jego druga dłoń została pochwycona przez tego z prawej.

- Co ty na to, Kochanie? Chciałbyś się z nami chwilę zabawić?

Fran prawie zwymiotował, słysząc wszystkie wyrazy, którymi go adresowali. „Słodziak", „Mały", „Kochanie"... Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz puścić pawia na dźwięk tych słów, szczególnie, że pochodziły z ust tych ludzi.

- Niezainteresowany – powiedział Fran beznamiętnie, odsuwając się od grupy. Mimo to, nie chcieli mu dać odejść tak z największą ilością kolczyków złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym wyszeptał wprost do ucha Frana:

- Mały, wiesz, że tego pragniesz.

- Pieprz się. - Iluzjonista natychmiast się odsunął, wciąż z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy; odchodząc od grupy usłyszał za sobą ich śmiech.

_Poszło za łatwo. Myślałem, że będą bardziej uparci._

- Fran odrzucił jednak od siebie tę myśl, kiedy tylko zobaczył blond grzywę księcia w pełnym słońcu, umieszczoną między ramionami, które z przesadnym dramatyzmem machały do kouhaia. Iluzjonista poszedł w stronę senpaia, próbując zignorować dreszcze przebiegające po jego kręgosłupie.

* * *

- Ushishi... Książę uwielbia lody truskawkowe.

Bel wywalił swój piąty, pusty kubeczek po lodach do kosza, jego twarz przeciął szeroki uśmiech.

Książę, cały w skowronkach, przechadzał się i relaksował na oczach swojego kouhaia – jak do tej pory dzień mijał wspaniale i książę bez wątpienia cieszył się towarzystwem młodego iluzjonisty.

Jednakże Fran, jakby na to nie patrzeć, nie czuł się aż tak świetnie, wolno podążając za swoim senpaiem. Lekko dyszał, starając się, by żaden odgłos nie dobiegł z jego ust – nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza Bel, zdał sobie sprawę ze stanu w jakim się znajdował. Wiatr wiał, przyciskając ubrania Frana do jego małego ciała, który aż się zatrząsł, kiedy materiał otarł się o jego skórę. Iluzjonista z jakiegoś powodu przez ostatnie dziesięć minut stawał się coraz bardziej nadwrażliwy, co wcale a wcale mu się nie podobało.

- Książę chce więcej lodów, co ty na to, Żabko? - Bel odwrócił szyję, ale zamiast odpowiedzi zobaczył tylko jak Fran kurczowo chwyta się swojej koszulki, podczas gdy jego twarz rumieniła się i ociekała potem. Kouhai podejrzanie dyszał, więc książę zdecydował się zawrócić i lepiej temu przyjrzeć.

- Żabo, co jest?

Głos jego senpaia tylko pogorszył sytuację. Fran z trudem złapał haust powietrza po czym wypuścił z siebie rzęrzący oddech, czując, jak podniecenie naciąga materiał jego spodni. Bel przechylił głowę na jedną stronę – książę nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć, czemu jego kouhai zachowywał się tak okropnie.

Bel odgarnął przesiąknięte potem włosy z twarzy iluzjonisty.

- Żabko...?

Fran zatrząsł się pod wpływem tego lekkiego dotyku, po czym chwycił księcia tak nagle, że nawet Bel był tym zaskoczony. Dyszenie stało się teraz cięższe, o wiele głośniejsze, i senpai wreszcie zrozumiał co się działo z jego podopiecznym.

- Ushishi... Żabciu, jak nietaktownie z twojej strony, żeby tak się czuć podczas dnia, i w dodatku jeszcze w takim miejscu.

Bel zachichotał, ale Fran nie miał nawet siły się spierać. Oparł swoją głową na ramionach Bela i zatrząsł się, kiedy przez jego ciało przepłynęła kolejna fala rozkoszy.

- Nnn-aah... - Iluzjonista nie potrafił stłumić jęku, który wyrwał się z jego ust. Prawie umarł ze wstydu. Książę z kolei zaczynał dostrzegać, jak dziwnie Fran się zachowywał – nawet w tym stanie niepodobne było do jego kouhaia, by tak się na nim uwieszać.

- Hej, Żabko... - Bel wyszeptał, ale to tylko poskutkowało pogorszeniem się sytuacji Frana. Iluzjonistą szarpnęło, po czym chwycił swojego senpai, gniotąc jego koszulkę w zaciśniętej dłoni. Był na granicy eksplozji.

_Cholera. Co ze mną nie tak? Cholera. Cholera. Cholera._

Kiedy Fran poczuł gorący oddech księcia na szyi, natychmiast się odsunął, ciężko dysząc. Wyczuł napór w spodniach, wiedząc, że długo tego nie wytrzyma.

_Nie. Nie tutaj. Nie na oczach tego durnego senpai._

I z tą myślą kouhai pognał do najbliższej dostępnej toalety, zostawiając za sobą księcia całkowicie skołowanego.

* * *

_ŁUP._

Fran staranował plecami drzwi toalety zanim upadł na podłogę. Na całym jego ciele wystąpiły drgawki – szczękał zębami, jego dłonie kurczowo się zaciskały – wił się, próbując rozpiąć suwak spodni.

- Tamten słodziak powinien już tu być, no nie?

Fran znieruchomiał, słysząc głos spoza toalety.

_Cholera._

- Ta, lek, który mu podałem powinien już zacząć działać. Kiedy efekt osiągnie punkt krytyczny, będzie się przed nami płaszczył.

Wszystkie głosy zachichotały odrażająco na samą myśl o tym.

- Zdumiewające, że w ogóle nie zauważył igły, to takie niewinne i jednocześnie urocze... - powiedział jeden z nich, a Fran natychmiast obejrzał swoje ramię.

Tak jak myślał, głęboko w jego ciele utkwiła cienka, metalowa igła – nie poczuł jej przez iluzję, którą nałożył na siebie dla ochrony przed nożami Bela. Trzęsącą się dłonią chwycił i wyciągnął igłę, wiedział jednak, że na niewiele się to zda... lek pokrywający wcześniej czubek igły przeniknął do jego krwioobiegu.

_Cholera._

Pomyślał znów Fran, przeklinając ich w myślach – podniósł dłonie do ust, żeby zatrzymać dźwięki przed wydostaniem się – niestety, skowyt uciekł jego dłoniom, zanim zdążyły go zagłuszyć.

- Och, tutaj jesteś, Dziecino - powiedział jeden z nich, po czym dało się słyszeć odgłos kliknięcia. Fran od razu wiedział, że wyłamywali zamek, ale nie udało mu się nawet odczołgać od drzwi.

_Klik._

- Udało się.

_Piekło._

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, a do pomieszczenia weszło tych samych pięciu mężczyzn, śmiejąc się gardłowo; ostatni zamknął drzwi za sobą i zablokował je. Pierwszy z nich natarł na Frana i ścisnął jego twarz; kciuk mężczyzny tarł o te różowe, pociemniałe usta, które usiłowały się jakoś wymknąć.

- Aww, jak słodko. W tym stanie jesteś nawet seksowniejszy - zaświergolił, a pozostała czwórka zachichotała.

Następnie podciągnął ciało Frana w górę i przytrzasnął go do ściany, powodując nagły przypływ bólu w przewrażliwionym ciele iluzjonisty. Brutalnie przywiązano sznurem dłonie Frana do pręta dla niepełnosprawnych, po czym rozerwano koszulkę kouhaia, ukazując smukłe, blade ciało, które niechętnie zadrżało. Fran nie mógł nawet ich odepchnąć. Panika, gniew i strach przeszły przez jego ciało, ale żadna z tych emocji nie pojawiła się na jego twarzy. Na nieszczęście, to tylko dodatkowo podnieciło grupę.

- Hehehe... Zobaczmy jak długo uda ci się tak wytrzymać - powiedział jeden z nich, po czym odepchnął lidera, przyparł Frana do podłogi i wpił się swoimi suchymi wargami w jego szyję, jednocześnie pieszcząc dłońmi jego bladą pierś. Fran się zatrząsł – zarówno z odrazy do wrażeń, jak i do samego siebie, że odczuwał z tego przyjemność. Nienawidził swojego ciała za to, że odpowiadało na pieszczoty; z wściekłości przygryzł sobie wargę aż do krwi.

_Prędzej zginę niż jęknę dla nich. Nie ma, kurwa, opcji._

- Hej, wystarczy tego. Teraz moja kolej - stwierdził kolejny, podchodząc i zrzucając z siebie koszulkę i spodenki.

Fran natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, czując, że to chore. Następnie mężczyzna zmusił dłoń iluzjonisty, by owinęła się wokół jego przyrodzenia, zanim zaczął poruszać się w przód i w tył do rytmu.

To było tak odrażające, że Fran nie mógł powstrzymać łez, które zaszkliły się wokół jego oczu. Nie mógł tego znieść, a jeszcze bardziej nie mógł znieść tego, że był całkowicie bezradny.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na Pierścień Piekieł, błyszczący w świetle... Gdyby tylko mógł znaleźć w sobie dość sił, by go zapalić, gdyby tylko mógł zmusić się do jednej, prostej iluzji...

Ale długo nie trwało zanim Fran znowu został rozproszony. Kolejny z gromadki ściągnął spodnie iluzjonisty, na co ten wybałuszył oczy. Nie było mowy, żeby mieli zamiar dotknąć _tego_. Kouhai skrzyżował nogi, próbując uwolnić się od tych dłoni, ale one odciągnęły go za łokcie, naciągając ręce i dłonie przywiązane do pałąka.

Kilka dłoni pogładziło jego uda zanim dobrały się do tyłka, i jedyną rzeczą, którą Fran mógł zrobić, były nieudolne kopnięcia – prawie się poddał. Ale potem stało się coś, co zwolniło jego ograniczenia. Biała, kremowa ciecz wytrysnęła prosto na jego twarz wraz z głośnym jękiem mężczyzny, którego trzymał. Kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, czym była, jego zielone oczy stanęły w ogniu czarnych płomieni.

Iluzjonista był wściekły, tak wściekły, że mógłby zabić w tej chwili tysiąc ludzi. Zacisnął zęby i poczuł, jak oddaje duszę Pierścieniowi Piekieł – i miał zamiar ją oddać... wszystko, byleby tylko pozbyć się tych odrażających, ohydnych istnień.

_Chcę ich zabić. Zabić ich wszystkich. ZABIĆ._

ŁUP!

Zanim Fran zdążył oddać pierścieniowi swoje człowieczeństwo, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież – a tam stał on, Książę Rozpruwacz, emanujący chęcią mordu niczym ciepłem z kaloryfera, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jakby wokół niego roztoczyła się czarna aura. Kiedy tylko książę zobaczył w jakim stanie znajduje się jego kouhai, otrząsnął się i bez żadnych oporów zamordował całą piątkę, zmieniając ich w krwiste, najeżone nożami kaktusy.

Bel poderżnął im gardła, wykłuł oczy i obdarł ich ze skóry. Temu, który spuścił się na Frana, zgotował najokropniejszą śmierć. Odciął męskość pechowca, torturując go tak długo, aż umarł z bólu.

Podłoga była zakrwawiona, i mimo iż Bel mógł wydusić z nich o wiele więcej krwi, nie poświęcił trupom więcej uwagi. Zamiast tego skupił się wyłącznie na swoim kouhaiu, podchodząc i odcinając sznury zaciśnięte na cienkich nadgarstkach Frana. Materiał lekko przeciął skórę, toteż tu i ówdzie widać było ślady krwi. Książę lekko polizał rany, ale na tyle krótko, by po prostu zniknęła krew, po czym starł odrażającą, kremową ciecz z twarzy swojego kouhaia.

Fran z kolei trząsł się i dyszał. Ciągle był pod wpływem podanego mu leku, ale odczuł ulgę, kiedy zobaczył swojego senpaia. Kiedy tylko sperma została starta z jego twarzy, lekko opadł w ramienia Bela, tuląc się do niego jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Krople łez spływały po jego policzkach; kiedy tylko książę poczuł wilgoć na swoich ramionach, odczuł silny szok.

Fran nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie okazywał emocji. Przenigdy. Ale w tym właśnie momencie iluzjoniście było wszystko jedno. Był tylko nastolatkiem, ciągle nieskalany i niedoświadczony, a tych pięciu pokręconych gości przekroczyło wszelkie dopuszczalne dla niego normy. Fran potrzebował wsparcia i bezpieczeństwa, a w tamtej chwili jego senpai wydawał mu się jedyną odpowiednią osobą.

Belphegor powoli podniósł dłonie i przycisnął do siebie małe, trzęsące się ciało, nie wiedząc do końca jak ma postępować dalej. Książę nie był przyzwyczajony do uspokajania ludzi, a już w szczególności nie do uspokajania jego wiecznie opanowanego kouhaia. Trochę nieprzytomnie pogładził włosy Frana, na co ten zaskomlał, trzęsąc się pod wpływem dotyku.

Bel przestał. Wpatrywał się w dyszącego iluzjonistę zanim wyszeptał:

- Co oni ci zrobili?

- Nn... nie szepcz... Senpai... - Fran z trudem łapał oddech, ale kontynuował - ...oni... nn... trucizna...

Fran wykonał ruch w stronę igły leżącej na podłodze zanim znów szarpnął nim wstrząs; jego zęby dzwoniły.

Książę natychmiast zrozumiał i poczuł wzbierającą w nim wściekłość, rosnącą w miarę jak orientował się w sytuacji. Był bliski ponownego zmasakrowania martwych ciał napastników, ale delikatne, drżące dłonie zaciśnięte na jego barkach były teraz jego priorytetem. Bel odsunął się, zdjął kurtkę i otulił nią nagie ciało iluzjonisty.

- Chodźmy do domu.

Fran spróbował wstać, ale raptowne wstrząsy uniemożliwiły mu to. Był zbyt bezsilny, a jego nogi całe dygotały.

- Nn... Senpai, ja...

Bel się nie ociagał. Wziął swojego kouhaia na ręce, wynosząc go z zakrwawionej toalety, przyciskając do piersi małe, drżące ciało.

- Nn... ach, Senpai... Z-za blisko... - Fran dyszał, jego twarz rumieniła się ze wstydu i wrażeń. – Nie mogę... nnh... - Kolejny jęk wydobył się z ust iluzjonisty, który poczuł, że chciałby zapaść się pod ziemię.

Z kolei Bel był niecodziennie opanowany i poważny. Przytulił mocniej swojego kouhaia, sprawiając, że ten wygiął się z rozkoszy, po czym wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Nie przejmuj się... Zabiorę cię do domu.

I wtedy po raz pierwszy Fran usłyszał, jak książę mówi o sobie w pierwszej osobie.

* * *

**Od autorki:** W następnym rozdziałku będzie trochę pikanterii. Widzimy się wraz z weekendową aktualizacją~ ;P


	5. Pierwszy Raz, Niezręczność, Rozmowa

**Od tłumacza: **Nawet nie wiecie, jak mi głupio, że tak długo to trwało. Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam. Ale ja moją połowę miałam skończoną już trzy tygodnie temu – Yao ze swoją się tak ociągał. Nie żebym zwalała na niego winę, ale po prostu… Przepraszam. Następne rozdziały będą szybciej. Obiecuję.

Wyjątkowo nowa beta na ten rozdział: San-san

**Od autorki:** Oto tygodniowa aktualizacja~! I tak, będzie trochę pikanterii, tak, jak obiecałam~ ^^

* * *

Fran cierpiał istne katusze.

W momencie, w którym dotarli do hotelu, ciało iluzjonisty stało się tak wrażliwe, że nawet najlżejszy kontakt jego skóry z palcami jego senpaia doprowadzał go do agonii. Policzki Frana płonęły, gotując się w gorącu krwi, pompowanej w jego twarz. Dyszał, sapał, jęczał, skomlał – wszystko to na oczach jego senpaia. Iluzjonista nigdy jeszcze nie czuł takiego wstydu, ale nie potrafił pokonać tego, jak jego ciało domagało się niestosowności.

Bel położył drżące ciało na łóżku, na którego końcu sam następnie usiadł, obejmując ramionami kolana i obserwując iluzjonistę.

– Powinieneś wziąć prysznic; zmyć z siebie dokładnie to dziadostwo.

– Fran pokiwał głową z aprobatą, ale okazało się, że nie jest w stanie nawet usiąść prosto – fale przyjemności wstrząsały nim i natychmiast sprowadzały do parteru.

– Nn... – haa, Senpai, ja...

Książę kiwnął głową, po czym podczołgał się i oparł iluzjonistę o ścianę. Fran zawył pod dotykiem palców jego senpaia, ale spróbował to zignorować i zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Jednakże zwykłe rozpięcie koszuli stało się niezwykle trudne, kiedy jego dłonie _odmawiały _zaprzestania drgawek.

– Nnu... Cholera... – Fran przeklął po ósmej próbie, zanim jednak zdążył rozpocząć dziewiątą, jego dłonie zostały odsunięte i zastąpione dłońmi księcia, który nienagannie rozpiął koszulę w przeciągu kilku sekund.

Potem Bel powoli zsunął długą kurtkę, co omal nie przyczyniło się do zgonu Frana. Iluzjonista nabrał powietrza, kiedy lśniąca skóra zjechała w dół jego ramion i odruchowo złapał się swojego senpaia. Książę z kolei wydawał się nie być sobą – nienaturalnie cicho i spokojnie odbierał wszelkie zachowania swojego kouhaia.

Ta śliczna, wiecznie tak beznamiętna twarz czerwieniła się i dyszała; ten zwykle monotonny głos zmienił się w drżące jęki i skowyty. Fran był najbardziej ożywiony od kiedy Bel go spotkał, a mimo to książę był wściekły; wściekły, bo wiedział, co doprowadziło jego kouhaia do tego stanu; wściekły, bo to _on_ chciał go do tego doprowadzić. Wszystkie te wstrząsy i drżenia, kiedy Bel zdejmował podkoszulek Frana – to on miał je wywołać, _nie _jakiś pierdolony lek.

– Aah! Sen... pai... – Rozmyślania Bela zostały przerwane, kiedy iluzjonista nagle złapał się jego ramion tak mocno, że aż zabolało – Ja... nn–aah!

Ciało Frana zadrżało i zatrzęsło się w napięciu, po czym rozluźniło. Zielone oczy, które kategorycznie odmawiały patrzenia na księcia, napełniały się łzami, kiedy iluzjonista ciężko sapał.

– Cholera... Senpai. Ja... doszedłem...

Bel przez kilka sekund trwał w zaskoczeniu, po czym uroczyście skinął głową i zdjął z kouhaia przesiąkniętą potem, białą koszulkę. Fran zatrząsł się pod wpływem odczucia, ale nie mogło się to równać z przeżyciami, jakich doznał, kiedy Bel rozpiął jego pas i zaczął ściągać jego ubrudzone spodnie.

– Nnh– Senpai... Nnnn! – Fran zawył, czerwieniąc się jak burak – Nn– haa... Senpai, proszę... – iluzjonista błagał, nie do końca wiedząc o co. Po prostu chciał uciec od tych męczarni, to było dla niego zbyt wiele. – Haa... Senpai Bel... Książę nie był już taki opanowany. Fran był po prostu _seksowny_, rumieniąc się i wyjąc w ten sposób, głos, który zawołał jego imię, podniecił księcia, a twardość napięta przeciw spodniom kohaia zdawała się _błagać_, by ją dotknąć.

– Senpai... N–nie dotykaj tego... – Fran z ledwością trzymał majtki dłońmi, które były ostatnim kawałkiem materiału pozostawionym na jego ciele.

Na nieszczęście iluzjonisty, Bel wcale nie miał zamiaru go posłuchać.

– Nnn! Aah! – Brudne majtki zostały ściągnięte z bladych, gładkich nóg, które natychmiast zostały skrzyżowane, starając ukryć męskość przed księciem.

– Haa... Nie patrz, senpai...

Fran rumienił się tak gwałtownie, jego policzki teraz przybrały barwę truskawek.

Bel podczołgał się bliżej kouhaia, tak blisko, że mógł wyszeptać w ucho Frana:

– Hej, Żabciu...

– Nn–haa! Nie, senpai, nni–szepcz...

Drobne dłonie podjęły próbę odepchnięcia Bela, ale książę nawet nie drgnął. Co więcej podniósł palce, i lekko przejechał kciukiem po delikatnie rozchylonych ustach Frana.

– Nie dotykali cię tutaj, prawda? – Bel zaszeptał, omiatając skórę Frana gorącym oddechem.

Iluzjonista szybko potrząsnął głową, po czym podjął kolejną bezsensowną próbę odepchnięcia senpaia, i po raz kolejny mu się to nie udało. Jakkolwiek bądź tym razem senpai się poruszył, choć był to dosyć nieoczekiwany ruch.

– Ach– senpai– nnh...!

Jęk Frana został zdławiony głębokim pocałunkiem z jego senpaiem, kiedy usta Bela złączyły się z jego ustami. Ciepły i sprytny język żarłocznie wdarł się do ust kouhaia, skutkując wdechem i drżącym jękiem wydobytych z ust iluzjonisty.

– Mm–aach!

Fran przerwał pocałunek kolejnym, głośny, trzęsącym się wdechem, kiedy Bel powoli pogładził swoją dłonią bladą, nagą pierś, skupiając się wokół wrażliwych, różowych sutkach, które stwardniały pod wpływem jego dotyku. Dłonie Frana mocno zacisnęły się na ramionach księcia po czym całe jego ciało zatrzęsło się i drgnęło, kiedy biała ciecz opuściła jego ciało.

– Haa... Senpai... Co ty robisz...? – Fran dyszał, jego twarz rumieniła się mocno, a łzy wypływały z kącików jego oczu.

– To chyba oczywiste, Żabciu... – Bel zaszeptał w usta Frana, kiedy jego ręce owinęły się wokół smukłej talii, sprawiając, że iluzjonista trząsł się raz po raz.

Ciepło oddechu księcia powoli przesuwało się od twarzy do szyi, a każdy gorący oddech wywoływał u kouhaia wstrząs; w końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym szyja Frana schodziła się z mostkiem.

– Che. Głupie znamię – Bel wymamrotał, patrząc na ciemno–fioletowy siniak pozostawiony przez jednego z drani, którzy bawili się z żabą; czuł, jak wściekłość rośnie wewnątrz niego, po czym przekształcił swój gniew w napastliwe, miłosne ugryzienie, ssąc i gryząc w tym samym miejscu co siniak Frana, powodując, że ten wrzeszczał zarówno z bólu jak i rozkoszy, dopóki nie zaczął krwawić.

– Ahh...! Senpai... Nnie–nnh!

Fran zagryzł wargę i mocno się zatrząsł, kiedy Bel sunął swoim językiem po strużce krwi, po czym książę oblizał wargi z rozkoszą, a jego dłonie prześlizgnęły się po małych plecach kouhaia. Bel zagnieździł się w krzywiźnie szyi Frana, a iluzjonista zatrząsł się i oplótł ramionami szyję senpaia, topiąc się pod wpływem upajającego dotyku księcia. W tym momencie Fran nie miał już kompletnie żadnej siły, a to oznaczało, że nie panował kompletnie nad swoim ciałem.

– Nngh–Senpai... ah aah! Nie... nie tam! Nnh–Senpai!

Fran zawył gwałtownie kiedy Bel potarł twardość między jego nogami, a potem jęknął, kiedy senpai przesuwał swoje usta w dół, ocierając się o skórę kouhaia, delikatnie ssąc jego stwardniałe sutki; kiedy Bel dotarł do pępka, w odpowiedzi dostał skowyt pełen wyrzutu. Potem usta księcia niebezpiecznie zawisły ponad męskością Frana, bałamucąc ja swoim oddechem, następnie przesunęły się trochę bliżej, ale nie dalej niż na odległość warg; dłonie, które do tej pory gładziły członek, przesunęły się niżej żeby popracować nad bladymi udami kouhaia, powodując, że ten prawie wrzasnął w porywie desperacji.

– Nnh–Senpai... Proszę...

Bel uśmiechnął się złośliwie, rozbawiony tą prośbą, ale nie miał zamiaru dać się całkiem wciągnąć, zamiast tego użył czubka języka, żeby polizać czubek wzwodu iluzjonisty _raz_, a potem odsuwając się od niego do tyłu. Fran zapiszczał i zajęczał głośno, z oczami pełnymi łez, w żałosny sposób wyginając się, do ciała księcia.

– Nngh–aah... Senpai...

Bel wrócił z powrotem na górę i skubnął kouhaia za uszami, biegając dłońmi po płaskości jego brzucha, nie przesuwając się ani cal bliżej do miejsca, w którym Fran potrzebował najwięcej uwagi, a iluzjonista był przez to bliski śmierci. Fran zagryzł wargi w desperacji, po czym sapnął „przeklęte przekomarzanie" zza zaciśniętych zębów, a potem znowu głośno zajęczał, kiedy usta senpaia znów zaczęły gładzić jego męskość.

_Cholera. Co ja robię? W pierwszym momencie mówię mu żeby nie dotykał, a zaraz potem go o to błagam?_

Pomyślał Fran, po czym nagle znowu wygiął plecy, jego ciało trzęsło się i drżało, kiedy Bel w końcu stłamsił jego podniecenie w głębi swojej jamy ustnej.

– Aaaan...! Senpai...!

_Nie wiem już co jest czym..._

– Aaaaah!

Kremowaty semen został wytryśnięty z kouhaia raz jeszcze, ledwie kilkoma otarciami, i Fran zakrył twarz dłońmi, by ukryć ciemno czerwoną, pokrytą łzami twarz. To było poza granicą wstydu, a już w szczególności to, że książę widział to tak wyraźnie tym razem.

A potem, ku totalnemu przerażeniu Frana, Bel zamoczył dłoń w lepkim płynie i rozprowadził ją po palcach.

– Senpai... Co ty... ah nnh–

Fran zatrząsł się kiedy długie palce księcia wtarły ciecz w 'wejście' iluzjonisty. A potem, nagle, senpai wepchnął jeden palec, sprawiając, że Fran wrzasnął i tak mocno ścisnął ramiona księcia, że podarł materiał.

– Ach! Au, nnh–Senpai... To boli... – Fran zaskomlał i wzdrygnął się z bólu, ale kiedy kolejne dwa palce zostały w niego wepchnięte, początkowy ból wydał się niczym.

Kouhai zawył i zawrzeszczał i jęknął, nieustannie zaciskając dłonie na ramionach senpaia, który szeptał do niego:

– Rozluźnij swoje mięśnie, Żabciu. O właśnie, w ten sposób, i nie zapominaj o oddychaniu, – wymamrotał Bel, powoli rozluźniając wejście żabki, zauważając, jak wiele bólu okazywała ta wiecznie beznamiętna twarz.

Kouhai wygiął się, zawył, zamiauczał, wrzasnął, zajęczał, drgnął, załkał... a Bel potarł swoje usta o zmięte pocałunkiem wargi, pobudzając jego członek, by odciągnąć go od skupiania się na bólu.

– Nnh... Bel–senpai... – Fran poczuł palce Bela w swoim ciele, a książę nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie tej gorącej, ciasnej dziury wokół swojego członka.

Nic stąd ni zowąd, książę się zniecierpliwił, i zadecydował, że wystarczy już tego luzowania.

Bel rozpiął spodnie i uwolnił członek, po czym jęknął, kiedy kilka razy odciągnął napletek. Fran zadrżał na ten widok i zaczął panikować, wyobrażając sobie, co jego senpai ma zamiar zrobić, mimo iż jego ciało w tamtej chwili dokładnie tego pragnęło.

– Bel–senpai... nie jesteś–nnngh! To... aa–AAH! – wrzasnął Fran i prawie przebił paznokciami skórę na ramionach księcia, kiedy Bel wszedł w dziewiczą część był przeciążony tym, jak bardzo ciasne jest ciało kouhaia, kiedy ciepłe wnętrzności zaciskały się i opinały wokół jego męskości. Natomiast Fran czuł się, jakby jego ciało było rozrywane na kawałki, kiedy z jego wejścia kapała świeża, czerwona krew.

– Aagh, ałć... to... boli Senpai. Nnh–to naprawdę... _boli._

Łzy zebrały się w kącikach jego oczu i stoczyły po policzkach iluzjonisty, kiedy jego ciało drżało i trzęsło się z bólu.

Bel scałował łzy z jego twarzy i zaczął czekać, aż kouhai przyzwyczai się do bólu i troszkę rozluźni, żeby obaj się do siebie przyzwyczaili, zanim zaczął się poruszać. Na początku iluzjonista wrzeszczał z bólu, zanim został on znieczulony przez fale przyjemności, którą odczuwał przy każdym popchnięciu. Fran dyszał mocno oddychając i głośno sapał, za każdym razem, kiedy senpai w niego się wpychał, mógł poczuć jak książę pulsuje wewnątrz niego, i mimo iż wywoływało to rwący ból w jego plecach, musiał przyznać, że uczucie było przyjemne.

– Nn–aah... Bel–senpai... – hałasy, które wydawał Fran były muzyką dla uszu Bela.

Podobało mu się jak jego kouhai czasem wyginał plecy, by otrzeć się o ciało księcia, czasami całkowicie blokując się na łóżku. Iluzjonista czuł się niesamowicie, a Bel popychał mocniej, trafiając w pewne miejsce wewnątrz Frana, które sprawiało, że ten wyginał się do tyłu w najwyższej ekstazie.

– Aaaah!

Bel uśmiechnął się swoim szerokim, niepokojącym uśmiechem, kiedy zorientował się, że trafił w prostatę kouhaia. Odsunął się trochę do tyłu, po czym znowu popchnął, specjalnie celując w to samo miejsce. Iluzjonista zawył zdesperowany, tracąc całkowicie kontakt z rzeczywistością – jego przeczulenie sprawiało, że przyjemność była ciężka do wytrzymania, a jego umysł był tym całkowicie pochłonięty.

Książę przyspieszył, nadal atakując to samo miejsce przy każdym popchnięciu, i mikstura zapierającego dech bólu i przyjemności rosła, coraz bardziej i bardziej, w obu ciałach. Wydawało się to tak trwać, dopóki Bel nie użył swojej dłoni, by kilka razy obciągnąć kouaia, co było wszystkim, czego Fran potrzebował, by wpaść w stan całkowitej błogości, która kompletnie go opanowała.

– Bel–senpai...!

Umysł Frana zamigotał, kiedy mrowiące wyładowania przeszły po całym jego ciele, a potem doszedł, wytryskując czystą, białą[O1] , kremową ciecz, wprost na swój brzuch. Bel jęknął, kiedy iluzjonista zacisnął się wokół niego, po czym zrobił to samo co jego kouhai, sprawiając, że ten zatrząsł się, czując, jak ciepła ciecz zostaje wtryskiwana w jego ciało.

Książę spojrzał w oślepione błogością oczy Frana, po czym uraczył zmięte usta pocałunkiem, tak delikatnym i głębokim, że kouhai musiał owinąć senpaia ramionami. Fran jęknął cicho pod wpływem pocałunku, kiedy jego miękki, ciepły język odpowiedział na ten księcia. Kiedy Bel niechętnie przerwał pocałunek, iluzjonista prawie od razu zasnął, podczas gdy książę wyciągał członek z zakrwawionego wejścia. Jakkolwiek bądź, w sennym odurzeniu, Franowi udało się oprzeć o pierś Bela, zanim zapadł w objęcia Morfeusza, wzdychając z wycieńczenia, kiedy wchodził w fazę snu. Bel popatrzył na swojego kouhaia, po czym przebiegł palcami po bladozielonych, przemoczonych włosach, a następnie głaskając gładkie, miękkie policzki, podziwiając piękno i atrakcyjność iluzjonisty.

Bel szybko pocałował małe, różowe usta raz jeszcze, po czym westchnął i podciągnął kołdrę, by ich przykryć, oplatając ramiona dookoła kouhaia. Złożył pocałunek na czole Frana, po czym szepnął miękko do uszu śpiącego iluzjonisty, zanim sam zasnął:

– Jesteś mój, Żabciu.

* * *

**17:37, następnego dnia.**

W samochodzie była niezręczna, napięta atmosfera, kiedy dwaj zabójcy wracali do Namimori.

Fran nagle zainteresował się zewnętrznym środowiskiem, a Bel tylko siedział czyszcząc noże, chichocząc i podziwiając ich piękno. Wrócili do swoich zwyczajnych charakterów, Fran ze swoją miną bez życia i Bel ze swoim dzikim szaleństwem. Jednakże ta niezręczność – z lekko słodkim posmakiem, – która utworzyła się między nimi odkąd się obudzili, nadal pozostała.

Było popołudnie, kiedy się obudzili i jak tylko Fran się obudził, poczuł ból.

Plecy bolały go tak, że ledwo mógł usiąść i czuł się, jakby jego wejście było rozrywane. Dodatkowo, na całym jego ciele znajdowały się siniaki od rąk i palców, razem z mnóstwem śladów po ugryzieniach. Oddychał ciężko, czując się tak, jakby właśnie bezustannie trenował przez całe 3 dni.

Ale wtedy zobaczył swojego senpaia śpiącego cicho koło niego i poczuł ciepło tego ciała blisko niego, a także oddech łaskoczący go w twarz – i nagle ból stał się bardziej znośny. Jednakże, został zastąpiony czymś innym – zmartwieniem i może nawet zawstydzeniem.

Nie było to normalne, żeby od pierwszego pocałunku skoczyć od razu do robienia czegoś, co zrobili, w ciągu jednego dnia... Jego senpai zabrał oba: jego pierwszy pocałunek i dziewictwo i teraz Fran nie wiedział, jak ma na niego w ogóle spojrzeć. Co powinien powiedzieć, co powinien zrobić?

Wtedy, kiedy Bel się obudził, wszystko stało się jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nawet mimo tego, że wrócili do bycia sobą, było inaczej – obaj nie mogli znaleźć tematu do rozmowy. Jedynym momentem, kiedy przemówili, było to jak Fran wstał i odkrył, że musi kuśtykać, żeby chodzenie aż tak nie bolało. Przeklął więc księcia, a Bel tylko zachichotał, ale zanim powiedzieli cokolwiek więcej, zadzwonił telefon księcia i Gokudera zaczął wrzeszczeć na nich za spowodowanie, że Dziesiąty martwił się gdzie są, skoro mieli wrócić do bazy wczoraj wieczorem.

Samochód został wysłany i nie mieli czasu, żeby o czymkolwiek porozmawiać. Ale kiedy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, z przyciemnioną szybą dzielącą ich od kierowcy i całkowitą prywatnością, odkryli, że utknęli w trochę niezręcznej sytuacji.

Minuty ciszy mijały i wyglądało na to, że będzie to trwało wiecznie, jednak obaj zdecydowali, że muszą przerwać tę niezręczność.

– Bel–senpai/Żabko. – Obaj powiedzieli w tym samym momencie i Fran natychmiast się odwrócił, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. Bel, z drugiej strony, uparcie chciał przerwać ciszę, skoro już zaczął.

– Hej, Żabko… – zaczął Bel, eksperymentując z tonem głosu, niepewny jak powinien do tego podejść. Była to sytuacja trochę podobna do tej, kiedy on i Gokudera, jego były, razem przeżyli swój pierwszy raz – taka sama niezręczność. Jednakże, Fran nie był Gokuderą, nie przypominał ani trochę Smoking Bomb i książę nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić.

Fran pozostał w ciszy, także nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Bel zmarszczył brwi, po czym zbliżył się do kouhaia i pociągnął za płaszcz iluzjonisty.

– Żabko~.

– C–co, głupku–senpai? – powiedział Fran, próbując utrzymać swój zwykły monotonny głos i walcząc z rumieńcem, nadal nie patrząc w stronę księcia.

Bel jednak nie odpowiedział. Nie był zbyt pewien, co powiedzieć i wtedy, nagle, zobaczył noże w swojej dłoni i pomyślał o tym, jak przełamał ciszę ostatnim razem. Myśląc o tym, szeroki, maniakalny uśmiech przeciął twarz księcia, po czym dźgnął rękę iluzjonisty jednym z noży.

Oczywiście Fran zareagował. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego senpaia i prawie automatycznie zaczął swój niezatrzymywalny monolog obelg:

– Co, do cholery, idioto–senpai. Rzeczywiście jesteś skrzywiony psychicznie, skoro losowo dźgasz ludzi nożami w ten sposób. Czy twoja psychika jest tak kompletnie pokręcona czy tylko jesteś irytujący celowo? – wyrzucił z siebie Fran, nawet o tym nie myśląc, jego twarz i ton całkowicie bez emocji i obojętne. Prawie wrócił do bycia sobą, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej byli sytuacji i znów odwrócił się od księcia.

Bel zachichotał na reakcję Frana, uspokojony i zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki jego kouhai wrócił do bycia sobą, nawet mimo wcześniejszej niezręcznej ciszy między nimi dwoma.

– Ushishishi… Nie lubisz noży księcia? – zaczął temat Bel, wbijając w kouhaia kolejne dwa noże.

Znów iluzjonista zareagował:

– Oczywiście, że nie. O czym ty myślisz, głupku–senpai? – odpowiedział monotonnie Fran, po czym wyciągnął niezakrwawione noże i upuścił nieuważnie na podłogę, mamrocząc – głupia rzecz, głupia rzecz – podczas upuszczania każdego.

– he. Nie upuszczaj ich, Żabko – zamarudził Bel, ale tak właściwie niezbyt go to obchodziło, póki noże nie były uszkodzone.

– Więc skończ mnie nimi dźgać, idioto–senpai – odparł Fran bez żadnych uczuć, po czym podniósł noże i, ku zaskoczeniu Bela, oddał mu je. – Proszę. Weź je i nie myśl, że jestem miły, kretynie–senpai – stwierdził monotonnie Fran, po czym odwrócił wzrok i wyjrzał jeszcze raz przez okno, nadal z tą samą miną i głową opartą na dłoni.

Książę był zdezorientowany. Fran nie robił często takich rzeczy.

– Ushishi… Więc dlaczego je oddałeś, Żabko? – spytał, a wielki uśmiech dekorował jego twarz.

– Za wczoraj, kiedy mnie znalazłeś – wymamrotał Fran w swoją dłoń jako odpowiedź, nadal patrząc przez okno jakby nic go nie obchodziło. Jednakże, kiedy książę o tym pomyślał, zrozumiał, co jego kouhai próbował zrobić. Iluzjonista mówił „dziękuję", w swój własny, niechętny sposób, za wczorajsze uratowanie przed tymi draniami.

Bel zaśmiał się swoim zwykłym, zwariowanym śmiechem, kiedy to odkrył, i położył głowę na oparciu siedzenia.

– Nie dziękuj, Żabo.

Fran spojrzał na swojego senpaia, po czym odparł, niezmiennie:

– Nie podziękowałem, kretynie–senpai.

I właśnie tak pozbyli się tej niezręczności między nimi i było tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Ale ten delikatny, słodki posmak pozostał i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Ich relacja pozostała niezmienna, ale to, co się zdarzyło, utkało między nimi kolejną więź, kolejne połączenie.

Bel usiadł i obserwował tył swojego kouhaia, a kiedy zauważył swój ślad po ugryzieniu na szyi Frana, zachichotał, myśląc o tym, jak jego kouhai reagował, kiedy go tworzył. Jeśli chodzi o Frana, czuł na swoich plecach wzrok księcia i nie ważył się odwrócić, bojąc się, że mógłby się znów zarumienić. Wspomnienie jego i jego senpaia zeszłej nocy nadal pozostawało wyraźne w jego myślach i raczej nie zamierzało zniknąć w najbliższym czasie.

Sposób, w jaki się zachowywali w stosunku do siebie mógł być taki sam, ale to, co czuli do siebie się zmieniło. Nie stali się dla siebie słodcy i bliscy – bo to by nie byli oni. Bel nadal miał obsesję na punkcie noży i krwi, podczas gdy Fran nadal był bez życia i obrażał wszystkich wokół. I nawet jeśli nikt inny nie zauważył, oni wiedzieli, że to istnieje – połączenie między nimi, które się zagęściło, skoro więcej emocji zostało do niego dodane w międzyczasie. Dwaj zabójcy stali się inni, ale jednocześnie, nic się nie zmienili.

I nie chcieliby, żeby było jakkolwiek inaczej.

* * *

**W tym samym czasie, w bazie Vongoli.**

– Znalazłeś go, Hibari–san? – Vongola Decimo, młody, jasny i uroczy, stał przed swoim strażnikiem chmury, który zamajaczył nad nim, tak ciemny, wysoki i przystojny. Było to jak dwa kontrastujące ze sobą kolory.

– Hn… Znajdę go i zagryzę na śmierć, kiedy to zrobię – powiedział zimno Hibari, po czym szybko wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Tsuna westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na swoim fotelu, zatapiając się w miękkiej skórze. Jednak nie mógł jeszcze odpocząć, bo Gokudera wszedł razem z Yamamoto, trzymając telefon.

– Ach, Gokudera–kun, Yamamoto, co się stało? – zapytał zmęczony Tsuna, a jego brązowe oczy błyszczały jak karmel w świetle.

– Proszę, Dziesiąty, Varia chce z tobą rozmawiać – odparł Gokudera, krzywiąc się na słowo "Varia", po czym podał telefon swojemu szefowi.

Tsuna skinął głową, wyraźnie wyglądając na zmartwionego, i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

– Um, dzień dobry?

– [VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!]

– Agh… – Tsuna wzdrygnął się, natychmiast odsuwając telefon od siebie, kiedy głośny wrzask Squalo eksplodował z niego. Gokudera skrzywił się z odrazą, podczas gdy Yamamoto tylko się zaśmiał, zauważając, że Squalo nadal pozostawał tym samym za głośnym Squalo.

Tsuna poczekał, aż dźwięk się wyciszy, zanim z powrotem przyłożył telefon do ucha.

– Uch, tak, Squalo?

– [VOII~, głupi dzieciaku, jak tam?]

– Ach, um, w porządku, Squalo – odpowiedział cicho Tsuna, nadal bolało go to, jak głośny był Squalo – tak głośno, że nawet Gokudera i Yamamoto mogli go usłyszeć.

– [Cóż, to dobrze! Co z tymi dwoma dzieciakami, które ci wysłałem?]

– Ach, z Bel–sanem i Fran–sanem wszystko w porządku. Właśnie wracają ze swojej misji.

– [Voi, tej głupiej misji Leviego. He, w porządku. Pogadam z nimi później.]

– Och, chciałeś się skontaktować z Fran–sanem i Bel–sanem?

– [Nie. Informuję was, dzieciaki, że wkrótce was odwiedzimy.]

– Ach… Ech? „My"? – Tsuna był zdezorientowany.

– [VOIII~, Varia, oczywiście.]

– Eee? Masz na myśli, że Xanxus i wszyscy? – zapytał Vongola. Kropla potu spłynęła mu po twarzy.

– [Nie, nie szef. Tylko ja i Lussuria. Zamierzam nakręcić od nowa moje nagrania cesarza szermierzy.]

– Och… rozumiem. – Tsuna powoli skinął głową, jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że Xanxus nie przyjedzie i niezbyt zadowolony, że przybędzie więcej chaosu.

– [Tak więc to chyba wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć i... Ach– VOIIIII~, po co to było?]

– [Zamknij się, śmieciu.]

– [VOIII~! Szefie!]

Połączenie się przerwało i Tsuna westchnął, zwracając telefon Gokuderze, który wszystko słyszał przez niesamowitą głośność Squalo.

– I teraz ci dwaj dranie też tu przyjadą? Czy ten głupi książę i ten drugi, nowy, nie wystarczają? – zamarudził Gokudera, ale przerwał mu beztroski komentarz Yamomoto.

– Maa maa, Squalo i Lussuria przyjeżdżają? Wspaniale! Haha, może uda mi się przekonać Squalo, żeby nauczył mnie tej techniki, której użył – powiedział, uśmiechając się na myśl o nauce.

Gokudera zmarszczył brwi z powodu swojego naiwnego kochanka i wymamrotał:

– Baseballowy wariat.

Po czym odwrócił się do Tsuny, przeprosił i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Ech? Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – Yamamoto, skonfudowany, spojrzał z Gokudery na Tsunę – który tylko gestem kazał mu iść za strażnikiem burzy. Szermierz skorzystał z rady i zostawił Vongolę Decimo samego w jego pokoju.

Tsuna wziął głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz usiadł na swoim fotelu, myśląc o całym tym chaosie, który będzie musiał znieść, kiedy Squalo przyjedzie z Lussurią, a także o brakującej osobie, którą Hibari nadal próbował bez końca odnaleźć. Młody szef spojrzał na wszystkie papiery i zlecenia, które musiał przeczytać i podpisać, po czym uderzył się ręką w czoło, kiedy zobaczył, ile tego jest.

– …to niczego nie ułatwia, prawda? – Westchnął.

* * *

**Od autorki:** ...i to wszystko na ten weekend!  
*wzdycha* Trzeba jutro iść do szkoły, tragedia. Równie dobrze mogłabym sobie pójść się wyspać, oczywiście po przeczytaniu moich doujinów z KHR.

Dobranoc, i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu, moi wspaniali czytelnicy~! ^^


End file.
